Come Home
by TallyMai
Summary: After Sasuke left his girlfriend and their band eight years ago. Hinata decides to finally sing again something she gave up when he left. New band members? Will eight years be enough for Hinata to forget? Or will Sasuke Come Home? ehome By ESTK
1. Decided To Leave

**Hey guys! Its Mai here! I was listening to a song Come home by Eyes Set To Kill. Its a very great song. Listen to it. Reviews please. **

* * *

><p><em>She was sixteen all of them were except her cousin. She loved life at that exact moment. She had a boyfriend, wonderful friends, rocking fans, perfect grades and a awesome band. Nothing could make it better. Too bad she was jinxing it. She had long indigo hair that reached her hips a heart shaped face. A small curved nose was placed in the middle of her face and pale white skin. Her eyes were round and pale just like her face with a small lavender tint. She smiled softly. She was around five feet a small girl for the age of sixteen, but she was okay with it. She was really developed as some males would say, but she was okay with it because she had the most wonderful boyfriend ever. Sasuke Uchiha was her boyfriend. She was very shocked when he asked her to go out with him after all she was a tomboy. They both have been good friends since they were freshman in high school they were now sophomores. Everyone especially Sasuke's fangirls were shocked to find out that they were together. They walked hand in hand and dare she say it they were happily in love. They loved each other both and she knew he loved her just as much. She smiled as she looked around the table looking at her good friends. Sasuke with his dashing good features long bangs that were spiked in the back the color of black with a blue shine. Pale skin just like hers and a smile he only showed to her as his coal black eyes shined at her. Her bother next to Sasuke his hair brown and long just as long as her back in a low ponytail. He had the same features as <em>  
><em>Hinata they could be mistaken as twins, but his eyes had a tint of gray. He smiled at a joke Shikamaru said about women being troublesome. His usual argument of the day. Shikamaru had his hair up in a ponytail that resembled the top of the pineapple. She smiled as she looked at the three.<em>

_"So Neji are we going to have practice today?" the young girl asked as she smiled at her cousin who rolled his eyes at her._

_"Of course we do Hinata! You know how bad we practice to get to gigs to see our fans. Oh. I forgot to tell you we have one scheduled in two weeks." he said as he gave a small grin towards the couple. Hinata smiled, but what both of the Hyuuga did not see was a small frown on Sasukes face. _

* * *

><p><em> The weeks winded down and soon the band would be playing at a small venue for a famous band. Sure most of their fans came for the other band, but they came for them as well. Most of them to see the 'hot' guys and Hinata was okay with it; all of her fans loved her as well and that's what made her happy. She was getting ready as Neji started looking around hectically. <em>

_"Hinata have you seen Sasuke!" he nearly shouted as he started panicking. Hinata hit him on her shoulder. _

_"Calm down. He just might be late" Hinata said as she went and talked to Shikamaru who had a small frown on his face and a lazy yawn._

_"Whats wrong with him. He knows we need a bassist! He can't be late." Cried her cousin as he looked at the clock. The show starts in a few minutes._

_"Hinata Why don't you get ready." said Shikamaru as he leaned on the wall looking at the many people back stage as well as the popular band that's playing. She smiled softly and gave a nod._

_Hinata did not know what to do. She knew Sasuke was never late to a gig when Neji offered a ride he declined. What was weird was when she left him that night she last saw him he kissed her the most violent kiss she had with him. She didn't know what to think of that, but she kissed him back with open arms. She smiled as she thought of the moment she then started to fix her hair in the dressing room the venue gave her and the band. Then suddenly a knock at the door she jumped up. She knew it would be Sasuke, so she ended up running to the door._

_"Sasuk-" she said as she ran into a vase of red and white roses she looked confused as she looked at it. The bouquet was amazing in it she saw a card addressed to her. She looked at it as she smiled; another fan sent her something. She read the card and as she read it her heart stopped and tears fell._

_Hinata_

_I'm sorry. I love you so much and I didn't want to leave, but we ended up moving. You know how my father is with his work. It was bound to happen someday. I'm sorry. Seriously I am. I wanted to be there, but my father decided to have us move tonight. I hope you do well. I love you. I will never forget you. You were the best girl friend I have ever had..._

_Sasuke_

_Hinata did not know what to do they had lost their bass player. She had lost her boyfriend. She took the envelope and threw it on her dresser causing a little ting noise as she threw it. Something was in the envelope; she looked opened it up seeing a small Uchiha necklace she held it as it was in a small silver chain. The crest pure silver with red and white paint making the fan. She smiled as the tears fell from her eyes. She held it and placed it around her neck. She went out as she was rushed on stage with a terrified Neji and a calm Shikamaru. She went and smiled at the crowd as she went to Neji._

_"Sasuke quit the band and he broke up with me" She said softly to him his eyes grew wide._

_"WHAT!" He shouted Shikamaru then went to him and sighed_

_"Troublesome" he said as he scratched his head. "I thought he would stay for this gig." He sighed. "We can play the acoustic songs. They don't need a bassist, so it would work well. Oi! Bring a piano in here!" He shouted to the crew and did as they did what they said._

_"Young blood spills tonight, Let me in, Neji you got to play the acoustic version of Broken frames, Then give you my all. I will play the piano Hinata you just sing." They all nodded as Shikamaru went to the piano Neji switching his guitar. The crowd was confused as they looked at the members of the bands noticing Sasuke was gone. They all seemed to be understanding their situation._

_"Ano...our bassist just informed us he quit" Hinata said softly as she smiled at them a little. "But we still got great songs, so shall we get on with our show?" She said as the crowd roared._

_Hinata did as she was told and sung the songs and smiled at her crowd; even though they knew the situation they were very supportive of the band. It was their last song and she was going to sing "Give you my all" She had wrote that about Sasuke and she sang it to him on his birthday for his birthday present. He loved it, but no one but them knew the meaning over it. She looked at the crowd as the music started to flow. Neji playing the guitar, Shikamaru on the piano, a friend on the drums and Hinata on the bass even though it was hurting her more. She opened her mouth to sing._ ((A/N This song is called Give you my all By Eyes set to kill If you want to listen to it. I DO NOOT! OWN IT!))

_"Glass hailed from the sky that night_  
><em> I couldn't hide to save my life<em>  
><em> Standing drenched in open wounds<em>  
><em> You took my hand and pulled me through" Hinata sang as she tried holding the tears back. Her pale eyes fighting not to cry. <em>

_ "I want to give you everything I'll give you my all_  
><em> Because you gave me, you gave me" Hinatas tears fell she kept singing though<em>

_"your lips a gentle kiss_  
><em> The medicine to cure my pain" Neji then went into a small riff as they all started to sync in<em>

_"Listen to all of this glass shatter_  
><em> It pierced my ears and made them bleed<em>  
><em> Now it sounds so beautiful, cause you're beautiful you're beautiful<em>

_ I want to give you everything I'll give you my all_  
><em> Because you gave me, you gave me your lips a gentle kiss<em>  
><em> The medicine to cure my pain" She sang once again tears on her cheeks as some of the crowd saw that they were real tears some of them cried with her as she sang while the lighters of males were swaying in remembrance of Sasuke.<em>

_ "I want to give you everything I'll give you my all_  
><em> Because you gave me, you gave me your lips a gentle kiss<em>  
><em>The medicine to cure my pain" Hinata couldn't help it she fell on the floor on her knees and sobbed into the mike. She looked at the crowd her eyes brimmed with tears. Neji and Shikamaru both went and ran to Hinata. Hinata was crying in both of their chests. <em>

_"He's gone. He ended it." She whispered in the mike as she cried her hardest. The love of her life had left her._

_"I'm sorry...T-This will be O-our L-last show" She stuttered into the mike. As Neji and Shikamaru both got her off of the stage as she sobbed and looked at the crowd. Music to her was something she might not ever do again..._


	2. These Halls

**Hey guys! Its TallyMai here! I was listening to a song Come home by Eyes Set To Kill. Its a very great song. Listen to it. Reviews please. These first chapters are just flash backs just to let you know. :P They will be longer as the story progresses.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>He ran a hand through his raven hair as he frowned. He looked out the window as he left Suna with out saying a word to his friends and Hinata the most wonderful person ever. He had said good bye to her its just that he didn't say it in person even though he wanted to. He hated that he had to leave they drove non stop to the place it took forever. He sighed he would miss everything his past life. He then started to play on his guitar playing with chords as he thought about Hinata; he still loved her, but he knew it was time to let go. He had to get over her. It was a new start for both of them.<em>

_Finally after what seemed like a week of driving they made it to Kohona it was very different from Suna, but dare he say it he liked the weather it was better than the dirt and sand. They arrived and it was early morning his mother smiling; she was a very up beat person who looked in the bright side. He smiled knowing she was happy even though he wasn't._

_"Sasuke could you get the table with Itachi please?" He nodded as he went into the moving truck looking at his brother. His brother sadly looked like him he just had longer hair and had lines going down his cheeks horizontally. He was just taller than him. His brother smirked at him as Sasuke went up the moving truck._

_"How are you taking it little brother?" Itachi asked as Sasuke's eyes widened._

_"Not well. I'm missing her like crazy, and I'm not a fan of new schools. I wish dad would just settle down. I want to go back to Suna" Sasuke said as he went down he ramp into the kitchen placing the table where his mom wanted it. Sadly the day had went by slow, but he finally was able to sleep on the bed in his room. He sat on the bed as he started plucking on his guitar stings. He wanted to go back to Suna, but he couldn't; school was tomorrow he he sat his guitar next to his bed and looked over his schedule. He sighed his only class he knew he would like was probably Advanced Guitar. He then looked on his night stand and saw a picture of him and Hinata he smiled softly and hugged it. He missed her so, but he knew that he had to move on. A few tears escaped his coal eyes as he looked at the picture._

_"I love you" he whispered._

* * *

><p><em>Hinata sneezed as she went inside the attic of their house. She did not know what she was looking for just looking it was late at night almost two, but she didn't seem scared. She couldn't sleep and she somehow ended up in the attic. She was rummaging through some stuff. She looked through boxes and found it. It was a book that said 'Flower Pressing' she looked at it and smile. She went into her room and opened the book there was already many flowers in it. They had writing on the pages saying 'First date 08-19-96' she smiled as she stroked the writing. It was her mothers flower pressing book, but she was going to make it her own placing a red and white rose in it she wrote on the book in neat cursive 'Break up Uchiha Sasuke 060311. She then flipped the book and pressed down on it a little. She cried as she did so. She fell to the ground as she cried. She missed him so much. She then took out a note book and started to write.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke sighed as he walked around the school looking for his class. He was annoyed with everything about the school luckily his brother was with him, but it caused both of them plenty of fan girls. He wished they would leave him alone; he wished he would say he was taken, but he broke up with Hinata. He sighed as he went to the class which was English. He sighed he hated that subject. The teacher introduced him ad he didn't talk. He just did what he was told by the teacher. Lunch rolled by and He was looking for his brother, but couldn't find him. He sat alone at the lunch table eating a small bento his mom packed for him and an apple. He looked for his brother, but still couldn't find him.<em>

_Suddenly some one approached him smiling; it was a girl very different from his Hinata. He had to stop that different from Hinata. She had very bright pink hair that was up to her shoulders, her eyes were bright green and she was tall. She was the exact opposite of his 'type' His type was someone like Hinata._

_"Hello" The pink haired girl said Sasuke sighed._

_"Hn" he replied not wanting to be there._

_"I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you. I see the Guitar do you play?" She said as she grinned._

_"Sasuke, Yes" He replied as he looked at her._

_He looked around for his brother. Nothing, still he decided to cut the girl some slack and started to answer her questions in full sentences._

_"So where are you from Sasuke-san?" She asked cutley, well trying to be cute._

_"I'm from Suna. How about you?" He asked_

_"I'm from here I lived here all my life" She smiled as someone approached them sitting next to the girl._

_"HELLO!" He shouted to the new boy._

_"Hn" he replied he looked at the boy he had very bright yellow hair and sapphire blue eyes. He had introduced himself as Naruto._

_"I see you play guitar I play the drums, and our friend Sai plays the bass, Sakura is the vocalist. We need a guitarist if your interested. " said Naruto. Sasuke was shocked to find out that they wanted him n their band. He didn't know, but he wanted to play in front of an audience again. Still he didn't know what do, but he felt himself nod._

_"Great we practice everyday and have gigs every week" They said as they smiled. He nodded again._

_"Okay I guess that would be alright." He said as he nodded walking with them as the bell rang._

_"So what class do you have?" Naruto asked._

_"Advanced guitar."_

_"Really? Thats my class!" Cried Sakura as she blushed._

_"lets go then." Naruto said to the three as they walked through the halls. Hinata thought Sasuke._

* * *

><p><em>Hinata frowned as she walked through the halls. It was in that exact same hall Sasuke had asked her out. The same one he kissed her in. These halls were haunting her it was her first day with out him, and EVERYONE form the school knew. Some of them hugged the sad girl. Was actually okay with it, Sasuke left her and some how she felt at ease. She didn't cry or anything even though she wanted to so much. She gave herself a smile as she walked though the halls. These halls will remind her . These halls.<em>


	3. Another Day

**Hey guys! Its TallyMai here! I was listening to a song Come home by Eyes Set To Kill. Its a very great song. Listen to it. Reviews please. These first chapters are just flash backs just to let you know. :P They will be longer as the story progresses.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke his family had settled in Kohona and were going to stay there for the rest of the year, from what his father said. When he found out he didn't talk to anyone for almost a month. He gave in when his mother started crying saying that it was her fault that they moved to Kohona. It wasn't her fault, so Sasuke started talking to his family again.<p>

"I'm in a band" he said as he ate his food one night at the table his mom was shocked her coal eyes looking back at him as he gave her a smirk. Itachi flicked his pointer finger on his forehead a normal habit that his brother did when he thought his brother was childish. His father nodded in agreement as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Good. Kohona has the best University in the Fire country; therefore, we are all staying here until Sasuke graduates from the University" his father stated as he continued eating his food. Sasuke nodded.

"I want all of you to come to our show. Its on Friday." he told his parents and Itachi smiled as well as his parents.

"Well you have school tomorrow why don't you head to bed son." his mothers soft voice flowed in his ears. He nodded as he went to hug his mother.

"I'm sorry Oka-san" he said as he went into his room. He plopped on his bed looking at his rotating fan.

He looked around his room getting the picture of him and Hinata off of his night stand. He kissed the glass that was under the picture of her. He then flipped it taking off the little clips that held the back in place; sighing he took the small back off and flipped it again getting the picture and the glass over it. He grabbed the picture placing it on his bed replacing it with another of him and the three other band members ,a picture, they had took when they went to the mall a few days ago. He then fixed it up and placed it on his night stand. Grabbing the picture of Hinata and him he scrambled in his nightstand drawer and found what he was looking for. He grabbed his trash can and placed in between his legs. He sighed and grabbed the lighter in his right hand and the picture in his left. He lit the lighter grabbing the picture and putting it over the flame. The picture darkened as it caught aflame. He watched it as the flame died down their picture ashes in the trash. Tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't believe it; what he had done. Reaching he got the picture crumbling in his hands.

"Hinata." he said softly his eyes widened as he went and grabbed the picture as it turned his hands black.

"No! Hinata! No!" he shouted as tears fell from his eyes again and again. His hands were colored black. His eyes widened as he grabbed the rim of the trash throwing it across his room. He sat on the edge of his bed leaning his elbows on his thighs as his shoulders shook. He placed his hand on his forehead as he cried. His mother came in looking at the sight her eyes widened.

"Sasuke!" his mother came in as she looked at her son cry his ash covered hands making his face black as well.

"I lost her mom. I lost her" he said as he cried in his mothers arms. "I might never see her again." he said.

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay. Get some sleep son. Day after day. Don't worry you will get through this. Get up and wash your face" she said as she smiled stoking his hair. He nodded as he got up from his bed and went to his bathroom. He looked pathetic his face covered in black his eyes and nose red. He sighed as he washed his hands and face. It was the first time his mother seen him cry. The last time he cried in front of his mom was when Itachi pushed him off the slide when he was five, the end result a broken arm. He finally washed up his mother gone as he entered his room. He went to his bed laying down as he looked at the ceiling. He was going to forget her even if it meant hurting himself each day.

* * *

><p>The years pretty much flew for her; even though, she didn't want it to. Somehow she kept up with everything. She wasn't that depressed, but she managed. She smiled just to make people happy, still she gave up her music just like she said she would. She never touched a instrument; a guitar, a bass, a microphone, and her favorite the piano. She didn't sing since the show. The show where he had left her, but she was okay with it. She grew inside and outside. She is a junior in college, Suna University. It wasn't as big as the other schools, but she had her cousin. He walked her to her classes, drove her to school and sat with her during lunch. She also had Shikamaru, her best friend, who was lazy as ever; he made her smile and laugh when he said she was troublesome because she needed help in math.<p>

It was a average day for the trio smiling, laughing, or sleeping. They never forgot that depressing day he left, but they pretended nothing happened. Shikamaru opened an eye as he looked at the siblings.

"I have something to tell you guys, but you might not be happy" he said as he sighed looking at them. Hinata looked at him hoping that he wasn't going to leave.

"What is it?" Neji asked as he looked at Shikamaru hoping the same thing as Hinata.

"This troublesome woman asked me to a concert, so I went. Anyway one of the bouncers of the club recognized me and started talking to me, it was troublesome as well. The manager then came to get mad at the employee because he didn't do his job, so the employee said that I was in an awesome band blah blah blah. Troublesome. All I did was go to a concert with a troublesome woman, but I came back with a gig offer." he said as he closed his eyes wondering what they would say. Neji was almost bouncing off his chair.

"When is it?" Neji asked.

"The manager told me when ever were up for it" Shikamaru said as he yawned.

"I'm up for it! Hinata what do you think?" asked Neji as he looked at his cousin.

Hinata didn't know what to say a show? She missed singing so much. She missed making songs, playing the guitar and piano, but she didn't want to. She was scared that she might cry on stage again.

"We don't have a bassist, and if I play then I can't play the piano when we need it, and a screamer. You two can't scream no offense." she said as she looked at both of them who smiled. "If we had someone who can play bass and scream then I would be up for it" she said Shikamaru gave the two a lazy smile.

"What if I told you that the troublesome woman has a band that isn't going well." he said as he smiled.

"I guess, but they have to have a screamer" she said smiling.

"Yes they do." he said as he smiled

"I guess. Then set up a practice time." she smiled. She was ready to play again.

"okay I'll call that troublesome woman" he said as he smiled.

"Hey how did you meet this 'troublesome woman'? Is she your girl friend" Neji asked as he smirked.

"She needed help in English, so I helped her. And yes she is" He replied as he blushed.

Hinata smiled feeling happy for the couple, but feeling sad as she thought about Sasuke. She missed his skin and his kisses. The bell rang and she smiled.  
>"Neji I can go by myself its alright" she said as her cousin nodded in agreement<p>

"Okay I was going to go to class. We have class and I was planning on going early to cram." he said as he smiled.

She smiled as she ran off to class avoiding many people. Tears were held as she ran. She had thought about him. When she did she cried so much. She ran more as she turned to the next hall. She placed her foot wrong tripping as she made a turn. Luckily she didn't hit the cement; someone had caught her she was on top of the person.  
>Her teary eyes met with shocked ones.<p>

"Ah! Sumimasen." she said softly as she got off of the persons body. She then helped the man on the ground.

"It's fine" he said as he looked at the woman whose tears fell down her eyes. He didn't know what to say, but he stayed next to her.

"Um.. I have to go to class" the female Hyuuga said as she bowed to him. He spoke before she left.

"Class doesn't start for another six minutes. You still got time, and The science lab is a good three minute walk from here. Especially if you have Baki for chemistry; he usually doesn't care if anyone is late." the guy said her eyes widened how did he know her class? She looked at him taking a good three steps away from him.

"We have the same class. You don't talk much, but you seem pretty smart" he said as he scratched his head. Hinata looked at the man before her. He looked like a teen boy, and had the same style as one. His hair red like a bricks his eyes a pale green that was covered in eye liner. He had a tattoo on his forehead with the kanji sign of love. A black shirt covered his pale skin and dark boot cut jeans. He wore black converse and a chain dangled on the side of his pants. He held chemistry books he had gotten off the floor in his right hand.

"Oh?" she said softly looking at him wiping her tears away from her eyes.

"I'm Gaara." he said to her as he got her books from the ground and gave them to her.

"Hinata. Um How old are you Garra-San?" she asked looking at the male next to her wondering his age.

"It's Gaara. No San. I'm twenty two" he said as he started walking the direction of the science lab.

"Ne? You don't look like it!" she said as she walked with him to their class.

"Really? That's exactly what my sisters boyfriend said" he said giving a small laugh. Hinata giggled and for once it wasn't one of the fake giggles she usually gave, but this giggle was a real one. The two talked all the way to their class sitting in their assigned seats they separated. After class He waited for her and they talked a while longer before she had to leave to see Neji. She smiled and thought about it. Another day in the life of Hinata. She sighed.


	4. Change

**Hey guys! Its TallyMai here! I was listening to a song Come home by Eyes Set To Kill. Its a very great song. Listen to it. Reviews please. These first chapters are just flash backs just to let you know. :P They will be longer as the story progresses. Reviews! ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As the week passed Hinata and Gaara became friends. He would walk with her to their chemistry class and walk her to meet up with Neji. Gaara thought that Neji was Hinatas brother at first, but she told him that they were cousins. He had became great friends with Neji as well. Shikamaru was hardly seen during the past week which didn't bother the cousins. Things were looking up for Hinata because she was going to sing again; Shikamaru had given the other unknown members a practice date, but do to midterms in English Neji and Hinata couldn't make it. Shikamaru had said that he wold go over the notes to some songs and tell the screamer to scream when needed. She knew that he had it handled, so she didn't worry. They had also planned to go eat pizza and have a practice session with everyone that weekend since everyone was free. She was looking forward for the meeting. She had a few days before the meeting and she was nervous.<p>

Shikamaru had said that the new screamer was better than Sasuke; she hoped that they would make it big. Hopefully a tour, but she knew that she wasn't that ready for that. They still needed to improve, she needed to practice and write a few more songs. She smiled as she thought about the new songs she would create and how the fans would like it. She then got up from her bed as she kneeled on the floor she searched under her bed trying to find a particular notebook rummaging notebook after notebook trying to find the one she was looking for. Finally she had found it smiling as she looked at the small notebook it was leather bound and had plenty of writing. She smiled she wrote front to back it's full if songs, poems, and short stories. She loved it. She then went into her closet finding her piano she got it out using all the strength the petite girl had and placed it on her bed. She cheered finally accomplished. She plugged it in as she started pressing keys with her slender fingers. The music brought back memories as she started to play more hitting the record button she then let her fingers take it's role. It was making sweet melodies and she continued them enjoying each second.

* * *

><p>The age of twenty two was harsh especially when you had to work, go to school, go to practices, do homework and play gigs, but somehow he managed. He had great friends and through the years he had forgotten his ex-girlfriend. They planned on having a show in a few days and he was pretty excited. He wasn't able to sing he left that all to Sakura. He didn't like the music the band played he thought that it needed more screaming and stuff the old band had, but he didn't say anything. They were playing in huge places none that compared to the small venues in Suna and he was quite happy with that.<p>

* * *

><p>The weekend had came fast and Hinata was giddy and full of excitement. She couldn't wait to meet the new people, but she had to wait a little longer. She had a chemistry final and that meant she had to stay longer in school to finish it. She had told Neji that she would meet him at Shikamarus house which was about a bus ride there. The hours passed and it was finally time to go home or in her case to Shikamarus house. She walked with Gaara as he walked with her.<p>

"So are you meeting your brother at the same place?" he asked her as he walked next to her.

"No. I have to take the bus. I'm going to my friends house" she said as she gave a smile.

"If you want I can take you" he said as he took his keys out of his pocket. "my sister went to meet her boyfriend" He smiled

"sure" she said as she followed him to his car. They walked to the school parking lot as he went to his car Hinata quietly followed. Finally he stopped it was a black Mercedes Benz it was nice shiny and clean he unlocked the car as she went in the same time he did.

_Ring ring ring!_ Hinatas phone rang as she rummaged through her bag as she took out the silver phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hinata were going to the pizza place next to my house so just go there" Said the person on the other line.

"okay then." she said smiling she was getting hungry, so she was glad that they were planning on getting some pizza. She hung up the phone to tell Gaara the news.

"Un Gaara? Can you drop me off at a pizza place it's right over there. You can come and have pizza with us if you want" she said as she gave him a small smile.

"it's fine by me" he said as he followed Hinatas directions to the pizza place.

They arrived and Hinata was excited as ever. She got off before Gaara could park.

"I'll meet you in there I need to do something first" said Gaara as Hinata nodded and went inside of the place. She saw Shikamaru who had a blond woman next to him making him blush lightly. She was very pretty she had dark green eyes and sandy blond hair. She wore a smirk as she touched Shikamarus nose who was blushing madly now. Her hair was up in four spiky ponytails she wore a shirt that was ripped as it fell below her shoulders. As she looked at it closer she realized that the shirt was Shikamarus she wore a short black skirt that reached the middle of her thighs she wore fishnets under the skirt and big boots. She then started laughing at the person next to her who Looked a lot different from her he wore an aristocrat suit that was lightly plaid. He wore a top hat with the suit. His hair and eyes were dark brown. She saw the newest additions to their band as she went up to them sitting next to her brother. Everyone smiled at her.

"Beer and Peperoni pizza my brother is late so no need to rush on the pizza okay?" said the girl as she smiled at Hinata, but at the same time ordering the food. Hinata nodded as she looked at her cousin.

"You drinking?" Hinata asked her cousin as he nodded. She sighed as she looked at the waiter.

"I want a soda no make that two" she said as the waiter gave her two medium cups; she then went to get her soda. Gaara then came in following her she smiled at him and so did he.

"So why are we here?" he asked smiling at her getting Ice and coke.

"Band meeting" she said as she got some soda from the fountain as well.

"Meeting a band?" he asked as he looked shocked almost spilling his drink.

"No meeting new band mates. It will only take a while though. Unless the other member decides to show up" Hinata said as she sighed. "Neji is going to be really drunk if he isn't here soon. Plus it's kind of cutting in to my writing and practice time" she said as she started walking to the table; Gaara followed without making a noise. Sitting next to the brown haired guy whose smile and eyes widened.

"Alright. Were complete!" said the girl as she held her beer up high taking a big gulp.

"Complete I thought you said that we needed your brother?" Hinata said as she looked at the door for a person who looked similar to the girl.

"Yeah. Hinata-chan I'm Temari, this here is my brother Kankuro" she said as she tapped the brown haired boy who gave her a wave. "and our designated driver here is my brother Gaara; he's your new screamer" Temari said as Gaara casually waved at the shocked Hinata.


	5. Notice

**Hey guys! Its TallyMai here! I was listening to a song Come home by Eyes Set To Kill. Its a very great song. Listen to it. Reviews please. These first chapters are just flash backs just to let you know. :P They will be longer as the story progresses. Reviews! ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Eh? Why didn't you tell me?" Hinata shouted to the whole pizza shop. Many people wondering what she was shouting at. She then hit the red head playfully giving a small giggle as he just smirked.<p>

"I bet I can explain Hinata-chan!" said the brown haired male or Kankuro as he looked at her drinking some beer before he spoke "When we were practicing we only got notes and lyrics sometimes we got a recording of you singing, but if you compare voices from now and the recordings your voices don't sound that much alike. You or Neji-San were never mentioned until now." said Kankuro as he explained the situation after taking another sip of beer. She nodded as she listened to the older male giving a small smile, he was very nice.

"Okay then we got that settled, so now to the important stuff what do you think of the songs? Is it your type of music?" Neji asked the three new members getting straight to business trying to get everyone settled.

"Yes. It is our music just that we never had a woman vocalist I think that you two complement each others voices. When we were practicing Broken Frames its was really nice when we heard Gaara covering the other voice; sorry to say this, but your former screamer didn't sound that good. I'm not much of a singer, but I can do back up if you need it Hinata-chan. Gaara can scream loud, so I think everything is handled with that" Temari said as she explained how great her's and Gaaras voice was she nodded as she listened to the complements.

"I agree with Tema. I really love your voice all of the songs are deep; I was thinking since you both are great with solos as well maybe we could have a set of songs where you sing some solo songs like we heard and Gaara sings some solo songs that he has created then you two together since you both complement each others voices like my sister said." Kankuro said as Hinata nodded agreeing with the idea smiling at times.

"Well that seems like a great idea. Now we already got a set of songs for the show or if you want we could make some new ones? We need to find a date for the show as well." sighed Shikamaru scratching his head as everyone nodded the newest three thinking of a date for the show.

"June third" Hinata said before anyone could speak as she looked at the table. Her eyes were watery, but she held a stern glare to anyone who objected to the date. Neji and Shikamaru both understood why she had choose that date and why she attempted to glare at the ones who objected. While the others looked at her confused not really knowing what was happening between the three.

"I'll... I'll be back..." Hinata said as she fought the tears that were trying to fall. She then ran to the restroom going into the stall as she started to cry. Why did she choose that date?

"Do you really think we could do the show? And on the third? It's cutting it really close it is in a week! Can we do that? I mean should the manager have some band set for that date already?" said Kankuro as he looked at the phone looking at the date as he shut the phone closed sighing. He had school too, but he really wanted to be famous; school had to wait a while.

"I want it on the third I think all of us do." said Neji as he looked down glaring hard at the table. The Uchiha was going to pay abandoning him and his cousin at their time of need. He gripped the table still glaring at the table. Grinding his teeth as well.

"We want it on the third because that was the last time we played a show. It was eight years ago that day, and when we played we only had the three members we have now. Our bassist quit on us that day that day was also the day he broke up with Hinata by using a piece of paper." Shikamaru said as he glared at the table the other three members looking at the two trying not to get them more mad. "From what I see Hinata wants that day, so she can see how much she has grown. How much she has moved on even though she didn't she wants to show her fans. Knowing her she has something big planned. She's just as troublesome as you Temari" Shikamaru explained as he got hit by Temari since Shikamaru had called her a troublesome woman. Gaara then looked at the table as puzzled in things together. That's why she didn't talk about her past that much during that week because most of her past was full of memories of their former bassist. He nodded as he looked at the two understanding the situation; he had to become better than their former bassist and screamer. He just had to.

"I'll call the manager for the venue to set up the date; hopefully our fans will be exited as we are" Shikamaru said going back to his normal self as he got up from the booth going outside to talk to the manager of the venue.

"Well if Hinata doesn't want anything to do with the bassist maybe we should change the band name like a fresh start eh?" said Temari as she looked at the bathroom door. "You pick a name I'll check on Hinata and when we all come back we could discuss it. Okay?" said the blond as she looked at the three remaining boys who nodded agreeing with the superior woman. She went into the restroom hearing the sobbing woman as she knocked on the stall door.

"Hinata-chan are you okay?" she asked even though it wasn't a great question to ask a crying young woman, but she asked anyway.

"Hai I'm fine just some. Things that got in my mind that's all" a soft voice said from the other side of the stall.

"You can tell me if you want. I already know what happened with your former bandmate." Temari said as she sat on the ground not caring if it was dirty or not as she waited for Hinata.

"I've been meaning to forget him, but right now the date. You guys. It's just too hard." Hinata said as she opened the stall. Her pale white eyes in tears as they trailed down to her cheeks. She was sniffling as she cleaned her face splashing water in her face rubbing it until it got red.

"Hinata. We can be better than your band better than how it was in the past. We can...hm.. No you can move on. I'm not good at secrets, but ever since you've been talking with my brother both of you smile all the time from what Neji told me you smile everyday. I can see that you make him happy and he makes you happy." she said as she smiled giving a small giggle Hinata smiled and giggled as well.

"Well He does make me happy. I'm glad I ran into him. I'm okay now thank you Temari" Hinata said as she gave her a hug. Temari hugged her back as she held her hand.

"So why don't we go and see my brother then?" Temari said as she smiled at the younger girl who nodded walking next to Temari they made it back to the table. Hinata was then smiling softly as she sat next to Gaara. He smiled at her softly as she did the same.

"Are you okay?" He asked her as she nodded looking at everyone. Temari across from her and Next to her was Kankuro and Shikamaru. Next to Shikamaru was Neji smiling at his cousin next to him and Next to her was Gaara who was next to Kankuro.

"So what did they say Shika?" Hinata asked as the waiter came giving them their pizza. Everyone took a slice and started to eat wondering what the manager had said Shikamaru sighed placing a hand on the table. He looked at the band.

"Well I want to see your band names first." Shikamaru said as he placed his finger tips together a habit he has when he is thinking.

"Alive again?" said Gaara as others rejected politely.

"Unknown to you" said the man with the top hat.

"Unseen light" Neji said as Shikamaru nodded a everyone observed the three suggestions.

"I like Alive again and Unknown to you. Sorry Neji-Nisan!" Hinata said as she gave her cousin a hug who nodded and smiled shrugging.

"I want Alive" Said Temari as she smiled.

"Unknown to you" Shikamaru said as Temari glared at her boyfriend as he just gave a lazy smile.

"Well it seems like there's a tie. Neji you get the last vote" Gaara said as he looked at the male Hyuuga.

"Unknown to you. I think it has meaning if you think in my opinion, but then again Alive has a meaning almost like were alive again after eight years." Neji said as he thought about it. The waiter then came and gave them another pizza. When Hinata looked at him he looked similar to Gaara. He looked much younger she then looked at him finding a name tag on his right breast; Sasori.

"Um..Sasori" Hinata asked quietly his eyes widened as he opened his mouth a little. "We have a band, we have two names. Alive and Unknown to you" Hinata said softly as Sasori nodded.

"Well... I like Unknown to you because you guys are Unknown to me. If you want me to decide why don't you play a song, so I can get a better picture on how you sound like." said the young teen. "'There are some instruments on the stage. We kind of had out performance cancel last minute. I needed to replace them anyway they were always late. Go ahead. I know you all aren't that drunk." Sasori said as he smiled all of them did as asked Shikamaru to the drums quickly in the back of the stage, Kankuro to the bass on the right of the stage as he started to pluck the strings tuning it in the process, Temari on one of the guitars next to her brother as she began to tune it as well. Hinata and Gaara sat on the wooden stools in the middle of the stage in front of Shikamaru as Neji stood on the left next to his cousin tuning the guitar as fast as he could. Sasori then went on the stage grabbing the mic as he smiled at the many people in the place surprisingly most of them were teenagers, hopefully they like them.

"Hey guy's nice to meet up with us on Teen night! Sadly our band isn't here tonight, so I got a band unexpectedly. Do you want to hear them?" He asked in the mic as some of the teens cheered and some couldn't care less. Sasori nodded as he handed the mic to Gaara. "Well there all yours make plenty of noise" the red head said as the two nodded.

"Hello. I'm Hinata and this is our band we don't have a band name, but maybe you could help us choose ne? Alive or Unknown to you" She said as she gave a giggle Gaara then took in for Hinata.

"Well shall we make noise?" He asked as the crowd cheered. Everyone was shocked with the excitement of the crowd they were really supportive. Hinata then went to Temari quickly.

"Do you practice Where We Started?" She asked as the blond nodded switching the guitar to a electric piano Hinata was amazed with the speed of her switching.

"Well lets get started" Hinata said as the piano started with a very upbeat stream of notes thanks to Temari.

_"You're pushing me out_  
><em> You're pushing me when all I do is not enough<em>  
><em> All I do is not enough for you"<em> Hinata started singing then suddenly Neji, Shikamaru, and Kankuro started to play.

_"You've pushed me down_  
><em> You've pushed me down<em>  
><em> Well I'll try and I'll try again<em>  
><em> I'll try and I'll try again for you"<em> The band then started to play along for a couple of seconds as Hinata started to dance a little the rest of the people enjoying their time on stage. The crowd enjoying Hinata's voice.

_"This distance won't keep your words"_ Hinata then sang as she turned to Gaara as they sang the next verse together (A/N More like Her singing and Gaara Screaming **Bolded words** is when they both sing Underlined words is when only Gaara sings) **_"from screaming my name"_**  
><em>"This distance won't keep your words" <em>  
><em><strong>"from smothering me"<strong>_ The duet sang together.

_"If I could keep you out _  
><em> If I could keep you..."<em>

_You're pushing me out_  
><em> You're pushing me when all I do is not enough<em>  
><em> All I do is not enough for you<em>  
><em> You've pushed me down<em>  
><em> You've pushed me down <em>  
><em> Well I'll try and I'll try again<em>  
><em> I'll try and I'll try again for you<em>

_ Your throat is worn away_  
><em> You're still screaming my name<em>  
><em> You scream relentlessly<em>  
><em> If I could keep you out<em>  
><em> If I could keep you…<em>

_ You're pushing me out_  
><em> You're pushing me when all I do is not enough<em>  
><em> All I do is not enough for you<em>  
><em> You've pushed me down<em>  
><em> You've pushed me down <em>  
><em> Well I'll try and I'll try again<em>  
><em> I'll try and I'll try again for you<em>  
><em> You pushed me then pulled me back to where we started (where we started)<em> (Temari is backing Up)  
><em> You pushed me then pulled me back to where we started (where we started)<em> (Temari is backing up)  
><em> You pushed me then pulled me back<em>  
><em> Back to where we started<em>  
><em> Back to where we started<em>  
><em> Lost, confused from this abuse<em>  
><em> Back to where we…<em>

_ You're pushing me out_  
><em> You're pushing me when all I do is not enough<em>  
><em> All I do is not enough for you<em>  
><em> You've pushed me down<em>  
><em> You've pushed me down <em>  
><em> Well I'll try and I'll try again<em>  
><em> I'll try and I'll try again for you<em>

_ You've pushed me out_  
><em> You've pushed me out (I'll try and I'll try again<em>  
><em> I'll try and I'll try again for you)<em>  
><em> You've pushed me out<em>  
><em> You've pushed me out (I'll try and I'll try again<em>  
><em> I'll try and I'll try again for you)<em>

_ You pushed me then you pulled me back to where we started_  
><em> (where we started)<em>  
><em> Well I'll try and I'll try again<em>  
><em> I'll try and I'll try again for you<em>  
><em> You pushed me then you pulled me back to where we started<em>  
><em> (where we started)<em>  
><em> Well I'll try and I'll try again<em>  
><em> I'll try and I'll try again for you<em>

By the end of the song everyone had cheered. Hinata was suprised as Sasori came to them shouting at the rowdy teens as he looked at the band.

"That's a very old song. I remember that band..I forgot what they were called though... something about a rose and the color blue." He said as he smiled. Hinata giggled as she looked at the male.

"Sapphire Rose?" Hinata asked as she giggled again. "I guess that means were old guys!" Hinata said as she smiled Shikamaru sighed and Neji chuckled.

"Yeah! I remember you guys I remember we couldn't go to this one concert and we were bummed because we had found out that that was your last show!" He said as he shook their hands.

"If you want you can play here on teen night. I have no way to pay you, but you can have beer and pizza if you want!" Sasori said smiling still as the band nodded.

"Well hopefully you get a word out! We have a concert coming up in a week on the third" Neji said as he shook Sasori's hand who was full of excitement

"I will! I have a friend that loved the band maybe I'll give him a call." he said as the crowd cheered for more.

"Sorry Guys! Its almost past curfew you need to get home, but if you want more of this band Alive formally known as Sapphire Rose check them out at the Suna Theater next week! Get your tickets, tell some friends! I know the band will be signing!" Sasori said as the band smiled and waved the teens had obeyed and started exiting the place.

"Well I hope you have a full house! Come back any time ne?" Sasori said as he smiled. "I'm glad your took a notice to me!" He said as they nodded.

The night had been a big one and the band had an exciting time finding an old fan. They were all now excited for the next show which was going to be in a week. They were all happy they took a notice to the teen, well from the looks like it, Sasori. Hinata then yawned that had been a exciting night and she was ready for the next week.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it! Ha. Well Review please? Those Reviews help me improve the stroy, Give me ideas, comments, concerns, Support. They keep me running. The song used in this story is Where We started By Eyes set to kill. Check it out. I dont own anything. <strong>  
><strong>REVIEWS! MESSAGES! LOVE!<strong>


	6. Hear

**Chapter 6  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO or any of these SONGS!**

* * *

><p>After all the years, Sasuke never took notice to her, but he finally popped the question; the question that she has been wanting for years. He had asked her out on a date and she felt like she was flying. She sat on her bed, and was thinking of what they would do for the date. Sasuke said that she could choose what they wanted to do for the date. She was looking through magazines as she thought about the events that would take place on that date. What if he kissed her?<p>

"Nyaaaah!" the young girl shouted as she thought of Sasuke's lips upon hers; How soft they would be against hers. She jumped on her bed, excited for their date that Saturday evening, about two days away. The phone then rang as she jumped on her bed. Stopping, she hopped on her butt, then from there she ran to answer the phone that was placed next to her nightstand.

"Hello?" she said softly as the person on the other line fell, hearing a loud thunk as she heard a rummage to get up.

"Sakura!" shouted a very loud energetic voice. Sakura glared at her bed as she moved her phone from her ear from the loud voice not really wanting to talk to Naruto, the bright bubbly man.

"Yes? What is it Naruto?" she asked in an annoyed tone. What if Sasuke decided to call her while she was talking to Naruto?

"What are you doing Saturday?" Naruto asked.

She sighed; he was asking her on a date. She glared at her bed.

"I'm going on my date with Sasuke. I thought you knew that Naruto," she said as she smiled thinking about Sasuke and how much Naruto would be sad. Naruto had liked her before Sasuke came, since they were twelve.

"Well cancel those plans. We're all going to a concert. It's a new band and we just want to check it out. Itachi said they were good, and you know he has good taste in music. All of us are going: me, Itachi, Sai, Sasuke I'm pretty sure you don't want to be left out ne?" he said as Sakura broke the pencil in her hand. Naruto had just ruined their date.

"I guess I'll go. Naruto you're going to pay though. Are we staying there? Oh and you ruined my perfect date with Sasuke!" Sakura said as she glared at the broken pencil. She was acting like a teen, but she didn't care. She wanted to go on her date with Sasuke ALONE!

"Fine fine. I'll talk to you later about the details then. Hey, maybe we could meet them, Ne? Because it's a very small venue." Naruto shouted on the other line.

"Oi Dobe! Give me the phone!" Sakura heard a voice as her heart flipped it was his voice the phone was tossed and she heard him catch it, or drop it.

"Sakura. I'm sorry about the date. I'll make it up to you after the concert; I really want to see this new band. They're called Alive. Tch. Who comes up with a name called Alive? Right? Well Itachi says they got a fan base, so hopefully their not that good! Right? Well anyway what are you doing?" Sasuke's deep voice said from the other line.

"Okay then. Alive, really? I don't like the name, but if they have a fan base then I guess that means we have competition. But who cares, we wash away competition. Nothing, I was trying to finish up some English essays; Kurenai Sensei has three of them and I haven't even started one," she said as she gave a giggle.

"Ah! Well I see. I better let you work then. Oh, and practice tomorrow, we have a show in two weeks," said Sasuke.

"Okay then. I'll talk to you later. Bye Sasuke, see you tomorrow," Sakura replied as she hung up the phone. She wanted to talk to him more, but she really needed to finish those essays. She sighed as she went to her desk, starting on her paper.

* * *

><p>Prt 2<p>

The days rolled by and Sai, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi were all on their way to Suna. Sai being quiet as ever as, drew on a napkin on his lap, sitting behind Itachi who was mostly concentrating on the road. Sakura sat next to Sai as she hummed; knitting a scarf from what it seems like her eyes on the needles and yarn as she wrapped the yarn around the needle. Naruto was behind Sasuke as he played with his drumsticks listening to his music. Sasuke had his head on the glass thinking about the concert that was happening. He had recently found out that it was going to be at Suna Theater. He had never been there, but he heard that it was small. He was going back to Suna, something that he never imagined. He wondered about how the others were doing. He hasn't been there in eight years. He wanted to see how much it has changed. He looked at his watch, the concert started at seven and they were almost there. They had a lot of time to spare, so he thought that they were going to check in the hotel, then go eat and shop.

Itachi had looked at his little brother wondering what he was thinking. He gave a small smirk as he thought about what his friend Sasori said to him about that concert. He couldn't wait to see his old friend later on that day. He drove a few more miles turning into a hotel parking lot and parked the car. Everyone got out and he popped the trunk open so everyone could get their bags. When they did, all of them started walking to the hotel lobby.

Itachi did most of the talking. Even though everyone was twenty two years old, to Itachi they still felt like kids. He then got the keys, handing one to Sakura and Sai. They all went into the rooms. Itachi and Sasuke sharing a room while the rest in another. They settled in, took a twenty minute nap, well Itachi did while Sasuke talked to his friends in the other room.

By the time it was five, Itachi was up and they had all talked and decided what they wanted to eat pizza. Itachi had known of a great place to get pizza, so he insisted that they would eat there. They all gathered up and went into the car, driving a good ten minutes to a pizza place called 'Red Sand'.

A teenage boy with red brick hair placed everyone in a booth everyone smiled at him as he got the orders for the drinks. Itachi observed the boy more as he was writing down the orders. The red head's eyes were light green that seemed to hold a glare. He wore black slacks and a white shirt with a black tie, an apron was tied on his waist holding straws and now his small notebook that held orders. He left as he went to get the drinks. Itachi looked around trying to find his friend, but eventually gave up seeing as though he was off that day. The drinks had finally came right before the red head left Itachi grabbed his shirt.

"Where is Sasori?" Itachi asked as he let go of the boy's shirt who glared at him for making his shirt slightly wrinkled.

"He's in his office. Do you want me to get him?" the boy asked as he glared into dark eyes. Itachi gave a small smirk and nodded.

"Yes please!" replied the oldest Uchiha, the red head nodded. Itachi glanced at his name tag.

"Thank you Gaara-San," said Itachi as Gaara left to get Sasori. Gaara was annoyed he didn't like that guy or anyone with him they looked snobby, but the customer is always right.

He went and stepped into Sasori's office, he was writing on a notebook and talking to the person on the phone. Gaara ignored what he was talking about and waited patiently. Sasori smiled at Gaara as he looked around seeing pictures, he then saw one of Sasori and the male that he was with a while ago; the rude raven haired male.  
>Sasori hung up the phone as he smiled at Gaara.<p>

"What is it Gaara?" asked Sasori as he tapped his finger on his head.

"Someone is here for you. Long black hair and eyes. He came with some people. A few guys, one with bright hair and a woman with bright pink hair and green eyes. He was asking for you," Gaara said as he looked at his boss.

"Ah yes, that's Itachi. His brother Sasuke, um Sai I think, Naruto, and the girl is Sakura," he said telling him about the people he had just got orders from.

"Oh. Well I have to give them their pizza. He told me to tell you that he wanted to talk to you," said Gaara as he left the office. Sasori turned his chair, leaving with the boy.

"Oh and Gaara I might as well tell you Itachi is a fan of the band. I told them about your show. All of them are planning on going. If you want I can introduce you," he said giving a small smile to the teen.

"I guess. You know I have to leave in a while. We need to do a practice run, then pack up and set up," Gaara told his boss who nodded and patted his back.

Gaara and Sasori both went to the table where the cooks gave them some pizzas. They arrived and placed them on the table. Itachi smiled and went to hug his friend.

"Long time no see, eh? Oh guys, this is Sasori," cried Itachi as he gave him a big hug. Sasori returned the hug and smiled seeing one of his friends.

"Yes a long time! I see you met my employee Gaara here who has to leave in a while. Gaara this is my friend Itachi and his brother Sasuke," Sasori said as he showed a hand to the two raven haired males Itachi with longer hair than his brother Sasuke who had long bangs and spiky hair. He then pointed to the girl with pink hair and the male with bright yellow hair with blue eyes.

"This is Sakura, Naruto and Sai" he said pointing to the girl the bright headed male and another who looked similar to the two siblings he had straight hair and light skin.

"Guys, this here is Gaara who needs to leave now," Sasori said as Gaara bowed leaving the six people. Sasori smiled as he grabbed a chair and sat down next to the five people.

"Aw Gaara seems nice. Wish he could stay! Why did he leave anyway? If you don't mind me asking," said the blond male who looked at the departing Gaara.

"Gaara needs to get ready; he has the show tonight," said Sasori as he grinned. Naruto and Sakura were in shock while the other three were calm as ever.

"Really, what does he do? I bet he's the guitarist," said Sakura as she looked back trying to find Gaara.

"No, he's actually the screamer. They had a show here on Saturday. The teens loved it. Hopefully they end up going to the show and end up making the place packed," Sasori said giving a smile. The hours passed and everyone talked about many things. The concert was going to start in an hour and a half.

* * *

><p>Prt 3<p>

They all were loading up the equipment in Shikamaru's truck. Hinata was raveling up a couple of mics. She wore light blue ripped skinny jeans on the thigh was a hole that showed lace behind it. Above her knee was red thread sewn in making it look very pretty on the other side it was purple thread. On her other thigh on the outer side was fish nets showing. She wore light green converse shoes. Her shirt was loose and had black and white stripes the shirt went to her shoulders showing her creamy skin. She wore a necklace with a rose on it. The rose was blue and behind that rose was a small fan that was red and white. The necklace she wore was given to her by Sasuke. The rose was a symbol for the band back then and the other charm was Sasuke's Uchiha necklace, even though she had given up on him finding her, she still wore it. Hinata's eyes were shaped like a cat using eye liner. Her lips a pale rosy pink. Her long thick hair was braided as it reached half way down her butt. She smiled at everyone as she placed the last of the equipment on top of the speakers.

"So how are we going to do this?" Gaara's sister, Temari asked. Temari was dressed different, but similar to Hinata. She wore a short black skirt that reached the middle of her thighs. Under that was black ripped tights and dark chunky boots that went to her calf. She wore another one of Shikamaru's usual green shirts that was ripped making a tank top. It was cut showing some of her tummy and the black bra underneath. Her hair was in the usual four pony tails and her eyes were like a cat like Hinata's.

Hinata looked at her cousin who wore a striped long sleeved short with black jeans. His hair was tied in a low ponytail as he smiled at his cousin. Shikamaru was lazy who just wore a green shirt with black shorts his hair in the usual ponytail. Kankuro wore a black suit and a top hat that went over his brown skin he looked like an aristocrat as he smiled at his bandmates. Gaara stood next to Hinata wearing light jeans that were ripped and black converse he wore a black shirt his hair messy and his eyes in eye liner.

"Well you're going with me. Hinata and Gaara in his car and Neji and Kankuro in another," said Shikamaru as he went in his truck everyone nodded as Kankuro and Neji settled into Kankuro's car. Gaara and Hinata went inside the Mercedes Bendz. Hinata had gotten use to the car since that week. During the past week, Hinata and Gaara both were riding together after chemistry class to the band practice they have gotten closer during the days and they were comfortable. Hinata sat still as Gaara looked at her playing with her shirt.

"Nervous?" Gaara asked slyly as Hinata gave a small smile to the male.

"A little, I haven't played in eight years. I'm excited rather than nervous," she replied. The ride had gone in comfortable silence and they ended up talking about work.

"So how was it?" she asked as they talked about work.

"Today was okay until some people came. This one guy wanted to talk to Sasori. I found out that they were fans, but I didn't like them. This one guy kept smiling and there is this girl with bright pink hair. The rest looked like brothers, black hair, black eyes. Hn. They kept staring at me," he said as he gave a chuckled. Hinata smiled as she giggled as well.

"Well maybe we could meet them!" Hinata said as they turned into the side of the venue. They were the last to arrive as the others were unloading the stuff from Shikamaru's truck. All of equipment was already unloaded as they went inside the venue; no one was there yet, so they started to push the instruments on the stage they tuned guitars placed the drums on the stage, and plugging in mics. Hinata and Gaara then went to the back after they finished setting up. Hinata sat on a red sofa next to Gaara. His arm draping by her shoulders, but she didn't care. She played with her braid as she sat next to Gaara. Shikamaru and Temari were nowhere to be seen, but probably making out outside or having a smoke. Kankuro and Neji did some sound checks with the rest of the crew. Gaara looked at the ceiling as she played with her braid. They were in comfortable silence; they both smiled at each other.

"Gaara are you excited or nervous?" Hinatas soft voice asked as her pale eyes looked up at him.

"More nervous than excited," he replied as he looked at her. Smiling, his eyes looking at hers.

"Why is that?"

"Well this is my first actual show in a venue like this, and your fans might not like a new screamer," he chuckled as he ruffled her hair making the neat braid messy. She pouted.

"Gaara, why did you do that? It took me a while to braid my hair!" she said as she tried placing the stray hairs down, but they kept sticking up. She hit him and giggled playfully as he chuckled at her.

"Well you can take it down plus your hair looks much prettier down," said Gaara as he took the end of her hair and took the hair tie off. The braid slowly unraveled little by little as she smiled at him.

"Hey guys the place is filling up were on in ten minutes!" said Neji as he went to the couple who nodded. They continued smiling at each other. Gaara grabbing her braid and taking it off as her hair got wavier as it went down. As her hair went out of the braid Gaara had gotten closer and by five minutes they could feel each other's breath. Gaara's hands made it to where the braid had begun; the nape of her neck, he then pulled her in closer bringing his lips to hers.

Prt 4

When they arrived there was a brown haired guy checking the mics. The guy had a suit on; the next person was a girl with a much different style than the guy in the suit. She had on a short skirt and her shirt was ripped her style was punk from what he saw that they had a piano, punk music doesn't have a piano and two mics. Sasuke couldn't believe it what concert was he going to?

"Check. Heeeyo! Check!" cried the girl in one mic as she tapped it. "Up a little please?" the blond asked "Heeeeyo!" she yelled again then left.

"One two check check one two. Heeeey! Heeeeey!" the brown haired male said as he chuckled some fans clapped for his checking. He moved his hand Down signaling to the sound operator he then went back stage as probably calling the rest of the members.

"This concert is going to suck!" yelled Sasuke as he looked at Sakura who was looking at the stage. Itachi smirked and ruffled his brother's hair a habit he never got over.

"Trust me you're going to love it!" Itachi yelled back as the red head came out his cheeks stained red while the brown haired male came along with the blond. The red head went to the front smiling into the mic as the girl went to a red guitar on the left of the stage. (The left if you're looking at the stage. The right if you're on the stage) the next person was the brunette suited guy who stood next to the girl smiling as he took the bass. The other members then came out and Sasuke was shocked to see who it was his eyes nearly popping out of his sockets. His ex-bestfriend Shikamaru walked casually to his seat on the drums and Neji taking a black guitar on the right side of the stage. There was one microphone on the stage and he was positive who was going to take that spot. It was her. Hinata, her hair messy and wavy blue locks shining in the light. Her face was red. Then what he saw he could never forget a smile was on her face as she looked at the small crowd.

"Hello!" she said in the mic as the fans screamed.

"Woah! She has a great voice I can't wait to hear her sing! And she's pretty damn hot!" Naruto shouted in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke glared at someone's head trying to ignore his friend's words.

"Well we're Alive! Nice to meet all of you. We were formally known as Sapphire Rose eight years ago! But we wanted to see our fans again!" Hinata said as she smiled at the crowd. "Shall we get started?" the crowd yelled and Sasuke went to his brother.

"You knew about this! You didn't tell me?" he shouted as the band started playing.

"I knew you'd never come, plus I wanted Sakura to hear some real talent!" his brother yelled back Sasuke glared as Sakura grabbed his hand smiling as she enjoyed the music.

"I want to get a closer look come on let's go!" she smiled as she dragged him and Naruto into the crowd as everyone was bouncing. He was going to kill Itachi.

Prt 5  
>She was looking at the mirror her face and lips red her hair messy. She giggled as she touched her lips; Gaara and were were making out on the couch for five maybe six minutes and she liked it. He washed her face and fixed her messy hair she smiled at herself. She liked Gaara and she loved the kisses he just gave her. A knock was at the door.<p>

"Hinata, Shikamaru is going on the stage hurry up! I'm heading on too," her cousin yelled. She quickly fixed her lip gloss and hair running to the stage. She went to the mic looking at her screaming crowd, smiling she observed her crowd. Some were the same fans she's had since the start of their band. She smiled as she saw their biggest fan, Matsuri who held a blue rose in her hand and gave it to Hinata. She took it and put it behind her ear and smiled.

"Hello," she said softly smiling "Well we're Alive! Nice to meet all of you. We were formally known as Sapphire Rose eight years ago! But we wanted to see our fans again!" she said taking in a breath "Shall we get started?" She said softy to the crowd who screamed. She and Gaara sang "Into the night" (A song by ESTK) at the end of the song she smiled out of breath.

"Well... If you don't know our new crew here our screamer is Gaara!" Hinata said as she moved her hand to the red head who took her hand and smiled. Hinata blushed, but kept holding his hand. "Temari on the guitar and piano!" she said as Temari bounced up and down giving kisses to the fans. "Kankuro our new bassist!" Kankuro smiled extending his pointer and pinky finger out while the rest stayed in a fist. He stuck his tongue out and Hinata giggled away from the mic. "And our original members Neji on lead guitar and Shika on drums!" Hinata said as Shikamaru gave a beat and Neji strummed making a tune, they must have practiced it.

"And we got the very beautiful Hinata on vocals!" said Gaara as he let go of her hand.

"Shall we get started again?" she asked as the crowd screamed or shouted. The band started more songs such as; "Falling fast. The listening, risen, Ticking bombs, Broken Frames, and All You Ever Knew" (All ESTK songs). They were on the last song as Hinata smiled at the crowd until she saw pink hair. She had thought it was unusual so she looked at the girl who had the pink hair. She had flawless pale skin and bright emerald eyes. She held a bright smile. She wore a blue tee shirt and her hand was holding another she looked at the lucky girl's boyfriend and she saw him. It was Sasuke her eyes glimpsed at him, but she looked away as fast as possible she fell on her knees. Her fun and adrenaline had easily had gotten lost. She looked at the floor as Gaara finished the song rushing to her.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, no one but her could hear him.

"He's here, our former bassist is here!" she said softly as he hugged Gaara. Gaara returned the hug rubbing her back. Temari quickly played a song on the piano one that didn't need a singer or screamer.

"Just one more and you can be with me. We can forget about him, you have me," Gaara said as he wiped her tears away she smile the soft lullaby from the song "Hollow part 1" (Another ESTK Song) she smiled giving Gaara a hug. She kissed him in front if the crowd who "awed". She smiled and got up from the stage smiling at the crowd.

"Why don't we take it slow? Ne? As an ending song. I've been working on this for a week. Guys I think I got it here," Hinata said to the band who nodded as they stood on stage. Smiling, Hinata then asked Neji to move the piano in the center. He obeyed and placed it in the center giving her a hug.

"I see you see him too," he whispered as she nodded.

"This is the first song I wrote after the tragic incident of our bassist leaving. I had promised that I would never play a show that night eight years ago, but somehow I managed to write, play and sing again, so I hope you like this," Hinata said a she went up to the piano and started to play.

"We say it's okay and to leave it alone  
>But I want you to notice this case isn't closed<br>Doors are open, the lights are left on  
>And there's never a night I sleep, with the dreams that I'd have<br>If you never decided, decided to leave  
>Decided, decided to leave<br>There's never an ounce that I breathe without thinking about who I could have been if you  
>There's never an ounce that I breathe without thinking about who I could have been if you didn't leave"<p>

She then pressed a play button on the piano as a beat started going. She looked around the crowd as they enjoyed the music.

"The phone's been patient to hear your call, but you never touch the dial  
>You never touch the dial, so now I know<br>There's someone I wished walked through these halls  
>But you'll never take the chance to come home<br>So come home  
>We say we can learn from this, but I just don't know what to do without you anymore<br>Your absence is taking it's toll on me  
>What I should believe, I just can't believe<br>There's never an ounce that I breath without thinking about who I could have  
>Been if you<br>There's never an ounce that I breath without thinking about who I could have been if you didn't leave  
>The phone's been patient to hear your call, but you never touch the dial<br>You never touch the dial, so now I know  
>There's someone I wished walked through these halls<br>But you'll never take the chance to come home  
>So come home<br>You say it isn't my fault so I steer away  
>I put off the pain for another day<br>Did you think it wouldn't be tough?  
>8 years was never enough"<p>

The beat stopped as she played the piano by itself as a few tears escapes her eyes.

"I'll wait for you  
>If you never change I will be okay<br>But I still stay up for you  
>Just in case you make time for the right move"<p>

The beat then continued on again and she started singing not caring about the tears falling. She knew that Gaara would make it better soon.

"The phone's been patient to hear your call, but you never touch the dial  
>You never touch the dial, so now I know<br>There's someone I wished walked through these halls  
>But you'll never take the chance to come home<br>So come home  
>There's someone I wished walked through these halls<br>But you never touch the dial  
>You'll never touch the dial, so now I know<br>The phone's been patient to hear your call, but you never take the chance to come home  
>And you'll never take the chance to come home<br>Just come home"

She ended the song as the crowd gotten louder and louder. The music was amazing to them and she smiled. Gaara then ran to her picking her up and twisting her around a couple of times giving her a small kiss. The fans whistled enjoying their kiss.

* * *

><p>He was pissed when he heard the song. It was completely about him, he could totally tell. He had done that to her. He had made her quit for eight years. And that red head kissing her! Twice. His blood was boiling he needed to punch someone. He exited as soon as the music stopped Itachi following him as he left the others falling behind as some fans blocked the way out for the other two guys and one girl. Sasuke went out taking a cigarette from his pack and he started smoking. "I thought you quit a month ago." Itachi said as he ran a hand through his raven hair. Sasuke glared at his brother smoking the cigarette dry.<p>

"Shut the Fuck up Itachi," said Sasuke cooly as he took out another cigarette. Itachi smirking as he did so.

"Take a hit Sasu-kun. I dare ya!" Itachi yelled as he went side to side from his brother. Sasuke ran to Itachi trying to hit him, but Itachi dodged. "Hn. I'm going back to the hotel," said Sasuke as he walked away from the venue.

"I thought you would want to stay. They're doing a signing out back!" Itachi yelled at his brother who extended a middle finger at his brother. Sasuke left as he started walking not knowing where he was headed all he knew was that it hurt seeing her again. The last time he had seen her was eight years ago. After so long he seen how much she's changed. He took another cigarette his third one in ten minutes. "Heh. She still has my necklace," Sasuke said as he went into the shadows smoking cigarette after cigarette. -


	7. Let It Go

**Author's Note: So I wrote a pretty long chapter on my Iphone notes... My cousin deleted it! :[ But hey shes three she didn't know what she was doing... or was she? Hmm.. Anyway on with the story. ^^ I OWN NOTHING! Special thanks to psyiNoheart. She posted the last chapter for me cause I was stuck at my grandma's had an awesome time. Make sure to thank her by reading her amazing stories. :D Thank you for everyone who has reviewed! You are amazing. Now for some review replies for chappy Six. ^^**

**Fay: Itachi is suppose to be OOC he helps build the plot in the next chapters. He's a friendly brother. XD Yes! It was suppose to be like that a HUGE slap in the face I love seeing Sasuke suffer! When I imagined it it was suppose to be like that, but it was also a slap in the face to Hinata when she saw Sakura and Sasuke together. :( But I had to make it up to her by doing some Sakura bashing with Itachi. :) She needs to see some real talent. (Hinata's beautiful voice) .**

**Saki-Hime: I don't know if you read it, but the last part is Sasuke's POV of the kiss. :) Psy kinda forgot about it. XD But she added it in their if you want to read it again. Ha. **

**CharNinja LOL: Yes it is very sad, but he deserved it. He burned the picture betrayed the band. He needs to suffer! X)**

**AkaruiGekkou: Thank you! :) Yes, the tension is going to flare during the story, trust me its only the beginning! **

**Palai: Thank you for reviewing! :D  
><strong>

**Kamoki-Hygerioshi: I'm glad you like ESTK! I just saw them two-three weeks ago! I took a picture with the girls! XD Was an awesome show! Got to meet them they were very nice. Too bad I didn't have a marker they were willing to sign! Um.. On recommendations I have so much! I listed a few in the chapters, but if you want more message me! And if your looking for some music feel free to ask! I want to go to warped tour! I dont know if I am though. :( But I am going to All Stars! ;D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7 – Let It Go<span>**

After Hinata's performance of their new song she ended up having a little make out session with Gaara, the fans cheered and the band all went back stage. Hinata in Gaara's arms smiling at him and looking at his sea green eyes. She had forgotten about the termite that seemed to invade her wall a few minutes ago. All the other members decided to give the couple some peace and quiet as they packed up their gear and placed it in the back of Shikamaru's truck. Gaara then took her outside, but she realized that she was in Gaara's arms and he was carrying her bridal style.

"Uhm. Gaara you can let me down now." She said softly blushing at the male, both their cheeks stained red. He nodded and placed her on the ground her green converse on the floor. She smiled at Gaara and took a hold of his warm hands.

The band had finished loading Shikamaru's truck and everyone was taking time to have a cigarette. Shikamaru finished his cigarette and walked to Hinata and Gaara; Neji then followed the pineapple headed male as the cigarette gave out smoke and an orange dot.

"Neji said that you caught a glimpse of him." Shikamaru said as he leaned against the wall. Hinata nodded, her wavy hair blowing in the wind.

"Yeah, I don't think he saw me looking at him.. It looks like he has a girlfriend. Heh… like I care." she said as she went to Shikamaru and took his cigarette pack. She shook it as a white stick popped out; she placed it in her mouth tasting the nicotine on her lips. Her cousin grabbed his lighter flicking it as the orange flame went towards the end of her cigarette. She inhaled the sweet taste of her cigarette as she blew out white hazy smoke. She hardly smoked, only when she was really stressed, mad or upset. Gaara looked at her as she let go of his hand rubbing her temple with her right hand.

"Hinata-San! Shikamaru-San and Neji-San! Gaara-San too!" cried a fan as they came running to her and the four other members. The band all smiled at fan as she came towards them. "Hi-ya!" Hinata said as she gave the fan a smile and a peace sign. The girl had dark brown hair and brown chocolaty eyes she was shorter than her, and she held a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you! Hinata-san, Gaara-san, Shikamaru-san, and Neji-san!" the girl bowed as she smiled at the band.

"Likewise, so what does this lovely fan want? Signatures? Pictures? Hugs? We love giving out hugs!" Hinata said as she giggled.

"Troublesome. Hinata she wants everything.." Shikamaru said as he gave out a sigh. The girls eyes widened.

"Neji get Temari, and Kankuro will you? It would be great if the whole band was here ne?" Hinata said as Gaara stood there shocked. He had fans and they weren't critical on his screaming or anything. Was it they were happy to see the band again? Live? After what seemed like hours of hugging, smiling and signing they were done and Gaara was quite happy they were done, but also because he has fans along with his siblings.

"That was fun, but I'm huuuungry!" said the brunette male as he walked around. "I agree." said Neji. Shikamaru Sighed as he scratched his head.

"Well we can go to my place, unload. Walk to the pizza place. Then come back. You can stay over." said Shikamaru as he scratched his head everyone nodded and went in each other's cars heading to Shikamaru's house.

The band unloaded and when they finished they all headed to the pizza shop across the road. The two couples hand in hand and the other two talking amongst themselves. They walked in as Temari and Shikamaru went to order pizzas, beer and wings. Neji and Kankuro went to play the few games they had at a corner of the shop. Hinata and Gaara went and found a table big enough for the band, and if you added another table, a few more people.

Hinata sat at the end of the table with Gaara next to her. She smiled and Gaara gave her a somewhat blank stare his brow knitted indicating that he was thinking of something. "Do you know why he came?" Gaara asked his voice low and deep as it flowed into her ears.

"No. I wish I knew," Hinata replied as she gave a small sigh. She looked at Gaara and smiled grabbing his hand. "I'm glad we don't have class tomorrow. I would have been really tired during class," Hinata said as she gave a small giggle.

"Well we have a few more weeks then we graduate." Gaara replied the couple talked and talked until a male with pale white skin and raven hair came to them and gave a small smile. "Alive?" said the male as he looked at them smiling.

"Yep, the one and only," Hinata gave a smile as the boy went and shook Hinata and Gaara's hand.

"You guys were awesome. It was my first time going to your show and actually listening to you guys. And you sound amazing. I was surprised I never heard of your band before, I'm a huge music freak and I never heard of your band." the pale face male said as he stood beside the couple.

"Well I am glad we have a new fan and that you like our music; even though, it's our old stuff. Why don't you sit down?" Hinata said as she patted the place across from Gaara.

The male shook his head. "No thank you. I have three maybe four others along with me," said the male as he looked at the couple.

"We don't mind just add another table," the red head said as he looked at the male he was the exact same one from the morning. He really does not want to see the raven haired male again. Gaara sighed and got up from his chair. Hinata looked at him as he left she quickly went to him saying excuse me to the male as she left him.

"Gaara what's wrong?" Hinata asked as she looked at the red head.

"Just those guys he's with; they're very annoying. I'm going to have a smoke. Don't worry," Gaara said to her lowly as he kissed the top of her head.

"Okay then," she said as she went to talk to the male. _Wait didn't he say a pink haired girl was with the group he seen this morning?_ Thought Hinata, as she shook her head and went back to the male. They talked until Shikamaru and Temari came. Shikamaru had a glare as he looked at the table. Temari was confused, but let it slide. Hinata grabbed a cup and the beer pitcher the couple brought and drank.

He saw him; right after they got their order. When they left he heard him asking how much it would be for another four people. If it was him and a few more people then he guessed the male sitting with them was with him as well. He was the only one in the shop after all and it was rather late almost midnight. Shikamaru sighed as he looked at Hinata who was already on her second cup of beer. Kankuro then came to the table giving a fake sigh.

"Neji is on a roll on pacman. He's still on his first life." said the brunette male as he sat at the end of the table.

"I'll be back" said Shikamaru as he went to Neji. Neji was playing an old pacman game his eyes concentrating on the game.

"Its nice seeing you again Neji." a deep voice said as Neji played the game. He hasn't heard that voice in a very long time, almost eight years. Neji closed his eyes not paying attention to the game anymore.

"Nice seeing you again Uchiha. It has been a quite a while. Right Shikamaru?" said Neji as the brunette male came in yawning as he saw the other Uchiha male.

"Nice seeing you as well, but don't I get a hug?" the Uchiha said as he spread his arms. Sasuke glared at him his eyes just as dark as his long hair that was tied in a low ponytail.

"Just pretend you don't know who we are okay Itachi. Let your back stabbing brother know too." spat Neji as he left the shocked smirking Uchiha who merely nodded.

"Itachi just do what he says it will be easier on all of us." Shikamaru  
>Said lowly as he and Neji both went to their seats.<p>

She didn't know where Sasuke had gone after the concert. One thing she wouldn't admit about the concert was that she loved it. The vocalist was amazing; she was so upbeat and kept the crowd smiling. After the show, she greeted the fans and took pictures with them. She wasn't stuck up and snobby like the other people in bands. She liked the band and she never knew about them; like the girl said they haven't played in eight years. She looked at the blond next to her as he chatted with the male with the aristocrat style. She didn't pay attention to their conversation, she then looked at Sai who was drawing on a napkin and next to him was the singer who was right across from her.

"Hinata-san right?" the pink haired girl said softly as she drank some of her beer. The indigo haired girl smiled and nodded.

"Yes, but you can call me Hinata and you are?" she said as she ate a bread stick that was on her plate.

"Sakura Haruno, I am a singer as well. Me, Naruto, Sai and my boyfriend!" Sakura said as she pointed; Naruto who was next to her and Sai who was between her and Hinata.

"Boyfriend? Is it that guy that's coming with my drummer and guitarist?" Hinata asked the pink haired female as the red head came back in smelling like smoke; he took a seat next to Hinata and the male talking to Naruto.

"Eh? No, that's Itachi, my boyfriend's brother!" she proclaimed as Itachi sat at the end with Temari, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto.

"Really? Where is the lover boy?" Hinata said as she gave a loud laugh, something she never did unless she was getting drunk.

"I don't kno-" she said as she got cut off with a loud ring. It was her phone; she reached up for it in her purse as she got out a pink flip phone that matched her hair. Her green eyes lit up as she flipped the phone open.

"Ah Sasuke! Where are you?" she asked as Hinata's eyes widened, Sakura didn't see, but Gaara went and looked at her.

"Really? You should come with us were barley going to eat. Catch a cab and head our way!" she said as silence was heard on the other line then some mumbles.

"The pizza shop from earlier. Red sand?" she said as she smiled her eyes lit up.

"Okay then I'll see you in a bit!" she said as she hung up the phone smiling at the couple.

"So your boyfriend is coming ne?" Hinata asked as she gave a small smile. Sakura admired that smile and she looked at her blouse she was wearing showing her creamy shoulders. She looked at her neck seeing a necklace she looked at it; it was a blue rose and under it was a red and white circle. It looked familiar to her.

"Hinata?" Sakura called out as she kept looking at the necklace. Hinata looked at her as did everyone else at the table.

"These? I found them at a flee market; they were about a dollar," Hinata said as she gave a really big smile. Sakura didn't believe her, but she left it alone.

"Really? Cause that really looks like an Uchiha crest! Doesn't it Itachi?" the loud mouth blond said.

"Uchiha crest? This is the first time someone said something about this red and white ping-pong paddle" Hinata said as she drank from her cup.

"LIAR!" said a person after she finished drinking her drink. Sakura was shocked to find out who shouted at the Hyuuga girl.

He had made it to the hotel, but realized that he didn't put the room key in his wallet. He sighed as he waited in the hotel lobby; he finally decided to call the group to ask where they were, so he could get his key and sleep. He didn't want to be thinking about Hinata and her new band. He then pulled out his phone calling Sakura.

"Sakura" he said as he heard the girl pick up the phone.

"Ah Sasuke! Where are you?" she asked him as he gave a small sigh.

"I am at the hotel, but I forgot the key." he said as he glared at the cabs in front of him.

"Really? You should come with us were barley going to eat. Catch a cab and head our way!" she said to him.

"Yeah I was anyway to get my key in Itachis car." Sasukes stomach grumbled as he held it. He was getting hungry.

"Fine where?" he asked

"The pizza shop from earlier. Red sand?" she said on the other side of the phone.

"Okay then I'll be there in five minutes" lucky for him the shop wasn't far away from the hotel. He went inside of the cab giving directions as he held the phone to his ear.

"Okay then I'll see you in a bit!" she said as she hung up he did as well looking at the meter; it wasn't that much. A few minutes later he arrived he went inside as Sakura was talking to a girl as he went closer he listened to their conversation. He then realized it was Hinata and she was talking about the Uchiha crest she held in her hands; it was her necklace he seen her wear; it was his necklace.

"These? I found them at a flee market; they were about a dollar," she said as she explained to Sakura who had wide eyes. She was lying to the girl and to others about that necklace.

"Really? Cause that really looks like an Uchiha crest! Doesn't it Itachi," his loud mouth friend bluttered.

"Uchiha crest? This is the first time someone said something about this red and white ping-pong paddle," Hinata said.

"LIAR!" shouted the raven haired male. Sasuke stood wide eyed as he found out the person who shouted was him.


	8. Steer Away

**Hey Guys hope you like this chapter its a filler, but it will do. Hope you guys like it and reviews please! I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful Anime/Manga Naruto. :(  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Me a liar?" I said as I looked straight to the pink haired girl who was looking at Sasuke. I gave a small smirk; I knew he was coming when I saw Itachi sit down at the other end of the table. This girl was Sasukes girlfriend; it hurt to know he moved on long time ago, but I have Gaara now. I looked at Sasuke eyeing him.<p>

"How am I a liar Sasuke-San?" I asked the man I once loved. Looking at him now he looks the same, just taller and stronger. His duck-butt hair the same a little longer, and still the blackest black. He didn't change that much over eight years.

"How do you know his name?" Sakura asked her eyes wide in shock as she looked at me. I then looked at Gaara who was having a glare contest with Sasuke. I looked at Sakura and smiled.

"When he called you and you answered the phone saying his name and told him the place we were at saying he should come, so I pieced it together. This lucky guy is your boyfriend who is brother to that guy over there." I said as I looked at her pointing at Itachi; She smiled. Good, she doesn't know anything. I hoped Sasuke could go along with this and pretend I never existed.

"I don't know what came over me Hinata-san. Please forgive me; it blurted out by accident." Replied Sasuke as he bowed to me. I grabbed another beer probably my eighth one, but I really didn't care.

"No problem. Come and eat." I said as he nodded sitting next to his girlfriend across from Gaara. I glared at him and he was ignoring me. Gaara left the table and talked to Neji about something. Sakura then took Sasukes hand who just smirked at me.I really didn't give a fuck even though I wrote that song it was actually a song that said I gave up on him. Even though I wanted him to come home I wanted to forget him. Too bad he did come back home. I thought as Gaara came back I smiled he was humming a tune I didn't recognize I looked at him and he looked back smirking.

"What is that song?" I asked as he shrugged still smirking at me.

"Just a quick tune that came to mind." he replies to me cooly I nodded and opened my mouth.

"Sing it!" I demanded him to he sighed as opened his mouth to sing a verse.

"Okay...heh. 'Hes the guy that you should feel sorry for had the world but he thought that he wanted more. I owe it all to the mistake he made back then. I owe it all to my girls ex-boyfriend'" Gaara sang to me as I realized that he said that to make Sasuke jealous, and when I looked at Sasuke he was fuming with anger.

"Wow.. So deep. I gotta go pee!" I shouted. I was indeed getting drunk I never shouted only when I was drunk. I left to the bathroom as I heard someone behind me walking. We walked away from the people in our table and went to the bathrooms, no not really... I was pinned against a wall no one could see us we were perfectly alone. I was met with the blackest black eyes glaring straight at me.

"You fucking liar. A flee market really? Bull crap!" Sasuke hissed as we looked at eachother. I glared back not wanting to deal with him. Not wanting to be near him.

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T BETRAY MY BAND AND LEAVE MY GIRLFRIEND ON A VERY IMPORTANT GIG! AND BREAK UP WITH HER USING A NOTE! EIGHT YEARS WAS NEVER ENOUGH! I WAITED FOR YOU! FUCKING IDIOT! I WAITED FOR YOU TO CALL ME AT LEAST ONCE...I was alone. That whole time." I said to him as tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Hinata...I didn't mean to do this t-"

"CUT THE FUCKING CRAP SASUKE. YOU RUINED YOUR CHANCE YEARS AGO." I said leaving a very shocked Sasuke. I went back to the table while everyone stared at me especially our newest band members, the bright blond, Sakura and a very white cross dresser.

"Let's go I'm through with this shit." I said as I grabbed my jacket on my chair. Gaara rubbing my back Temari and Kankuro silent. Neji and Shikamaru looking at Itachi and shaking his hand as if nothing happened. With that our band Alive left the pizza shop.

* * *

><p>Itachi was talking as he listened to the story why they left.<p>

"Our father gotten a job in Kohona and told us to pack we did what was told. The day he told you was a day before we left. We didn't know that until the movers took our stuff. Sasuke was trying to convince our father to let us go to the concert, but he said we had to leave at that moment. Sasuke did what was told, but asked to go to a flower shop. We did and he got her flowers and wrote a small note to her and then placed his necklace inside the envelope. We stopped at the venue and Sasuke went in the back. From where we were it looked like he was bickering with the security guard who took the flowers. He came back in a very sour mood regret filling his eyes as he came back in the car. Mom tried to talk to him, but he glared. Eventually he made friends and cried to our mom saying he burned his picture. At first I didn't know what it was, but I realized it was Hinatas picture. Months passed and he was playing in Kohona theater with these guys. They play huge gigs, but their music isn't as good as yours. Sasori called me a week before the concert and I convinced the band to go just to hear a new band. Everyone agrees so we came, but Sasuke had asked Sakura out, so I can't get my shy sister back" Itachi said telling the two boys the story.

"Sorry about earlier. We didn't mean to say that. It's just Hinata has had a hard time dealing with him leaving." Neji had told Itachi who nodded.

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T BETRAY MY BAND AND LEAVE MY GIRLFRIEND ON A VERY IMPORTANT GIG! AND BREAK UP WITH HER USING A NOTE! EIGHT YEARS WAS NEVER ENOUGH! I WAITED FOR YOU! FUCKING IDIOT! I WAITED FOR YOU TO CALL ME AT LEAST ONCE" Hinatas voice echoed through out the pizza place. Everyone was silent waiting for something to happen.

"Well if you guys want, head to Kohona I'm hosting a battle of the bands if you win you record with my company and a tour around fire country" said Itachi as he smiled.

"Well give us the informa-" Neji said as he got cut off with some more of Hinatas yelling.

"CUT THE FUCKING CRAP SASUKE. YOU RUINED YOUR CHANCE YEARS AGO" she yelled she then came back her eyes glossy as if she was going to cry again, her cheeks stained with tears. She got her jacket and spoke.

"Let's go I'm through with this shit." she said as the other members. Shikamaru and Neji stood.

"Nice seeing you again Tachi. Give us the information we will defiantly be in the show." said Neji as he shook his hand. Shikamaru did the same and with that the band left. Neji looked at his hand with a white paper he opened it and realized it was Itachis new phone number. 

* * *

><p>On the way back to the hotel everyone was silent, Sasuke was in a bad mood and left straight to his room not saying goodnight to anyone. The other three stayed in the connecting room with Itachi.<p>

"What was that about?" Naruto whispered, something that he rarely did.

"I'll explain and after I'll let you ask questions. Understood?" Itachi told them as the blond haired male, pink haired female and the dark haired male all nodded.

"Before we came to Kohona we lived here, in Suna. Our father got a job, so Sasuke had to quit his band, Sapphire Rose which is now called Alive. He had to leave his girlfriend, Hinata who is the lead vocalist for alive. What Sasuke didn't know was that we left the same day as their gig which was this date eight years ago. He tried convincing our father who declined that we go for the show, so he went and gave her flowers with a note saying that he quit the band and it was over between them. They had no bassist, but they still played from what someone told me, she cried on stage and she said that it was their last show. She quit music. You guys came along and he eventually forgot about her and the band replacing Hinata for you Sakura, and his best friend Shikamaru for you Naruto." Itachi said as he explained the whole thing.

"So that necklace wasn't from a flee market?" Sakura asked with a bit of jealousy in her voice.

"No, it wasn't Sasuke put that in a note and I guess she still has it" Itachi explained.

"Teme got a girl like Hinata? She is so hot! She didn't deserve him! Teme is teme!" Naruto shouted.

"I get it now. The song; it was calling him back, but it was also telling him she moved on when Gaara kissed her. It was like a big slap on the face" explain Sai who was talking about the song.

"You bet it was. It hurt." said a voice from the connecting door. A puff of smoke coming from the dark.

Sakuras face was bright red fuming with anger everyone was talking about Hinata and from the looks of it Sasuke isn't over her. Even Naruto was obsessing over Hinata and not her.

"Were leaving tomorrow got it Itachi?" Sasuke said as he glared at his brother who nodded.

"Well I have to go an see Hinata and them, Sai and Naruto want to go?" he asked the two. Sai nodded and Naruto gave a believe it!

"Wait what about me?" Sakura asked as Itachi smirked.

"No you wouldn't want to face Sasukes ex now would you?" Itachi said darkly as he smirked at the girl who was left alone with Sasuke.

The drive wasn't long and they made it back to the pizza shop.

"Why are we back here? Didn't they leave the shop before us?" Naruto asked rather loudly.

Itachi ignored the man behind him and kept scanning the place then he found it. He moved the car to Shikamarus house. He then went into the glove compartment getting some papers and opening the door. The other two followed as they approached the house. Itachi knocked on the door and out came Gaara the red haired man.

"Gaara-kun nice to see you again mind if we come in?" Itachi said with a smirk on his face.

"Sasuke with you?" his low voice asked as the three shook their heads. He let them in and everyone was laughing.

"Haha Temari your boyfriend is targeting you!" a very loud brunette said who was still in his aristocrat clothes.

"Shut up!" the blond female said as she drank all the contents from a cup and placed some beer in it; it was half full. The male beside her then got a quarter and made it hit the table and it landed inside the cup. He then gave it to the aristocrat male.

"Aw Shikamaru! Why? I thought we were bros?" the male said as he drank the beer.

"No way." Shikamaru said as he laughed. He then tried again, but missed the cup. It was Temaris turn and she threw the quarter on the table as it missed the cup. Next was Neji who seemed to be holding his liquor better than Shikamaru as he hit the quarter. It missed. The four males at the door then arrived to the big table that seated the five.  
>Shikamaru was shocked.<p>

"You remembered where I live." he said as Itachi nodded.

"Heeey! It's the cross dresser!" shouted Hinata who was really drunk. Naruto looked at Sai who had on a tight black shirt that showed some of his stomach and baggy jeans his hair wasnt that long, but he had girlish features; he could easily be mistaken as a girl.

"Hinata I'm a guy" Replied Sai as Naruto started to laugh rather loudly.

"I'm sorry! You looked so much like a girl!" shouted Hinata who was really drunk. She giggled as she snuggled next to Gaara who seemed to give a small smile.

"Come and play with us!" said a loud Temari as she held up a beer. The three other men nodded squeezing a spot a the small table.

"So it's a basic game if quarters; if you make your quarter in you choose who can drink the beer, when you make three shots in a row you can make a new rule. Temari made a rule which is you have to use your left hand instead of your right, but for Shikamaru you know what kind of brain he has." explained Neji as he chuckled. The beer must have been getting to him.

"Let's play." Itachi said quietly as he gave a smirk. Naruto was beyond happy and Sai really wasn't doing anything.

"Hinata your turn." Gaara said to the woman who gave a smile an giggled she threw the quarter and it bounced on the table going into the cup with a small "plop" she smiled and handed Itachi the cup. He smirked and drank it. Next was Gaara who missed. After was Naruto who grinned the whole time trying to make it in with his left hand it bounced on the table with incredible force as the quarter flew in the air hitting the person straight across from him the sliver quarter on his pale forehead. Everyone was silent looking at Neji as he raised his eyes trying to see the quarter. Neji had a blank expression as he looked at Naruto. Nejis lip twitched as he stared at Naruto. Everyone thought Neji was going to go on a rampage, but instead he laughed. At first everyone was shocked, but they all started laughing with him or they gave low chuckles like Sai, Itachi and Gaara, but everyone else laughed. The laughter died down and Itachi placed the papers in the middle of the table.

"We are leaving tomorrow and I want you to be in the battle. Let's just say you pass the first round. Sign this paper and come to Kohona in a few weeks. That is when the second round starts. The third round is a few weeks after that if you win the second round, sadly we have to head out. Thanks for the drink and laugh." Itachi said As he got up from his chair.

"Sign this. It's basically saying you agree to the rules" he said as he handed Shikamaru a pen. He looked at it signed and handed it to Temari and so on. Once everyone was done signing the three left.

"See you in a couple of weeks" Itachi said as he closed the door smirking. They all wanted to stay, but couldn't because of Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Sucky Ending I know. Click that Button VVVVVV It needs to be raped... .<strong>


	9. This case isn't closed

**Hey Guys another short Chapter that probabaly doesn't make any sense. -_- I'm sorry, but I think writers block is coming soon and you know what that means if you've read any other of my stories... I might just give up on them. So if you want me to continue let me know and rape the Review button. This chapter to me is horrible... Hopefully it will get better... eventually. **

* * *

><p>The light was blinding it felt like she was a zombie her eyes didn't get used to the light, so she ended up squinting. Her head felt like billions if hammers were nailing her head, she hated hang overs. She sighed it also smelt really bad of beer and food that they probably ate a while drunk. She scratched her hair heading to the restroom that was on her right side. Looking around she was the only one up hearing the light snores of Shikamaru in his room across the little house he owned. Looking to the room on her left were the loud snores of Kankuro from the looks of it. Making it to the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror her dark hair a mess her make-up all over her face. Then, there was a loud snore she nearly screamed as she heard it her body against door as she jumped being frightened by the loud noise. She looked to her left to see who it was, it was Neji. 'What the hell happened last night?' she thought as she started to brushed her teeth with her purple tooth brush she always had at her best friends house. Half asleep and half awake her eyes were still half open.<p>

Ring! Ring! Ring! It was her phone in the other room; she quickly sneaked into the room hoping not to wake anyone, so they won't endure the hangover much worse than her. Grabbing it from the bed, which it was luckily still alive, she answered it.

"Hello?" her soft voice said into the speaker, wondering who would call so early in the morning.

"Hinata, where are you? I need help these people are crazy I need you to save me. The schedule said you were suppose to be here in twenty minutes I was wondering if you could come in early, Choji had business to do and I'm stuck here with java crazed junkies who haven't gotten their coffee or what ever they drink!" a loud voice said from the phone as she heard people ordering their drinks.

"Whaat! I'll be there just wait a little! Damn! I totally forgot I told Shino I was going to work today. I'll be there just a little bit, just hold on." she said as she hung up the phone. She quickly went into one of the drawers that was in the current room she was in and got out some of her clothes she kept at there, due to her weekly sleep overs with her cousin. She got jeans an undergarments, but she didn't have a shirt. Cursing to herself she looked though another drawer thinking it was Nejis. Seeing a black shirt with a kanji sign she got it quick and went to the restroom, so she could shower and help her dear friend. She almost screamed again as she saw her cousin again.

"Neji wake up!" she said loudly, but he wouldn't move; he still slept soundly in the bathtub. How his tall body could fit in the small bathtub, surprised her too.

"Neji." se said once again this time resorting to shaking him a little, but he still would not wake up. Slightly frustrated She finally did something to get him up and out the quickest. She turned on the shower head sending him a blast of cold water. His eyes bursted open and he jumped up hitting his head on the faucet.

"Out I need to leave now!" she said as Neji quickly got out of the bathtub the water still raining on him; his clothes soaked. He rubbed his head as a red mark was forming fast.

"Car keys are on the key hook" Neji said as he hulled his wet body into the room Hinata was at; squinting trying to get away from the blinding light. Hinata quickly undressed as she took a quick fast shower hoping up get to work on time. Getting out of the shower she brushed her hair, tied it and placed her clothes on. In less than seven minutes. She looked at the mirror an saw herself in faded gray skinny jeans, her green converse, and a black shirt with the Kanji sign of love. She suspected that it was Gaaras and she blushed knowing she was wearing his shirt. She hoped that he didn't mind, Quickly going to the key hook she grabbed Nejis keys and headed to work. Trying to remember anything from the night before. She arrived at her work a couple of minutes early, quickly placing her apron and hat on. She sighed and went and smiled at the brown haired male who was getting orders, by frantic Java junkies known by her tall friend.

"Fun night eh?" the male said to her as he chuckled at her looking at her tired expression, ignoring the glare and still getting orders from the people.

"I dont remember anything that happened last night. All I remember was meeting some kids and we ate at Sasoris place" she said as she giggled a little wondering what happened.

"Well you did great! Best concert I've seen by you guys" her friend laughed loudly as he placed the cups next to her as she started making the java infused drink.

"Aw thanks Kiba maybe next time you can hang backstage? Meet the rest of the band? Can we switch jobs you know I can't reach the mocha machine" she said as she tippy toed to reach the mocha machine.

"Alright I forgot you were short" Kiba said to her as he started making the many java drinks. Hinata smiled and approached the next person getting their orders and giving the marked cups to Kiba. An hour or so later the day slowed with fewer people coming in for a cup of coffee or any other drink they served; a normal work day the only rush was in the morning and they had finished it, now it was plain boring.

"So how was it?" her soft voice asked as she smiled at one of her friends drinking a cup of the coffee Kiba made for her. Kiba was a head maybe more taller than her. His hair brown his eyes almost like a dogs very warm and brown. He had canines like a dog and snake bite piercings on the bottom of his lips. He wore black pants and a plain black shirt, the normal Kiba look. His tatoos on his cheeks crimson red and went up as they smiled.

"It was the best! I told you already. Heh you should have seen this blond dude he was drooling all over you! The old songs were great too and the new one was awesome! What was up with that stunt at the end of the show you ended up kissing your red haired screamer, was it a stunt for more publicity?" Kiba said as he chuckled. Hinata couldn't remember anything that happened she was trying her hardest. She remembered the color pink and kissing Gaara about two times once off and the other on stage.

"New... Song?" Hinata said as she tapped her index finger on her chin. "Oh. 'You say it isn't my fault so I steer away I put off the pain for another day Did you think it wouldn't be tough? Eight years was never enough" she sang softly. Kiba smiled and ruffled her hair her bangs a mess.

"That's the one. I love you voice Nata-chan. I swear this one popular band in Kohona has a girl singer and she sucks, seriously she can't sing for shit. But your voice makes it better Nata chan" Kiba said to her frowning remembering the horrible expirence of the Kohona concert his sister had dragged him to promising hot girls. Nata was the nickname Kiba had came up with so long ago and he was the only one who called her that.

"What about it?" she asked sitting on one of the counters waiting for a customer frowning as her fingers tapped the wooden counter.

"Why did you sing it! It was because of him huh? You saw him and sang it." Kiba stated, so he saw him too. Hintata sighed an hopped off of the counter as she started to talk about it.

"Well I planned to sing it eventually, but when I saw him there I knew I had to sing it. I needed to tell him how" The bell of the shop ran indicating a costumer or two Kiba should handle it as she continued to talk her eyes gazing on the recipe book, still memorizing those recipes. "much I was hurt. How much I loved him. I didn't know I would be emotional as I was, and the kiss on the stage was pretty amazing" Hinata said as she giggled and blushed thinking of the kiss she had with Gaara.

"So, is he a better kisser than me?" said Kiba. Hinata glared at him am slapped the back of his head making him drop the cup he was making for a customer.

"Seriously? I never kissed you Kiba, so why would Gaara be a better kisser than you." Hinata stated as she rolled her eyes flipping the recipie book and looking at the recipie for a mocha frappachino.

"What the hell was that for?" Kiba yelled as he bent down to clean up the mess. "Make a mocha and caramel frappe with no whipped cream and a chocolate cigarette. I'm cleaning this and going on my break." Kiba said in a foul mood. Hinata apologized for slapping him hoping he wouldn't report her to their boss, Shino, he was a cold boss at times and would fire them often. She made the drink quickly and went to hand it to the customer, but before she handed it to him it was dropped from her hands, it was him.

"listen, Hinata, I just want to talk come on and take a break." Sasukes low voice said as he gave get a faint smile. She glared at him with her pale lilac eyes as she tried to clean up another mess that she had caused.

"I don't want to Sasuke. If you wanted to talk to me you could have wrote to me or called. We could have made that relationship work." She said as she went and threw away the cup of table filled mocha caramel frappe.

"Listen Hinata! I couldn't call you, I was so mad I ignored everyone. My father took my phone because I was acting like a child, by then I had thought you forgot about me" said Sasuke as he leaned over the counter and rubbed her cheek. Hinata quickly grabbed his hand and pushed it away glaring at him more and more with cold eyes.

"Sasuke I would have called once, if you listened to the song it would have explained everything. I'm with Gaara now and your with that girl. You should be happy. I am." she replied as he turned to go and make a third cup hopefully this time she wasn't going to drop it or spill its yummy contents. If her boss seen her, both her and Kiba would be fired.

"I want you back! I don't care about Gaara or that girl she was nothing to me. I only said I would date her so she can stop being a total teen and stop annoying the fucking hell out of me. Hinata I always loved you and I always will" Sasuke said as he rubbed his temples suffering a hangover himself.

"I said no. It's on the house." she rolled her eyes and handed him his drink as some spilled on his shirt, she really didn't care.

"Fine," Sasuke said as he got closer to her their noses almost touching. "But trust me I will get you back no matter what the costs. I'll see you in a few weeks make sure to sing your hardest I want the tour too you know." he smiled and kiss the top of her forehead. Hinatas face grew red as she glared at him. She reached her hand out and slapped his cheek a loud red mark on his cheek.

"Hinata..." Sasuke said softly touching his stinging cheek.

"Jerk! Wait what happens in a few weeks?" she asked still slightly confused.

"In a few weeks we battle it out with a few other bands for a tour across Fire country." Sasuke said as he opened the door. "I will win to him you know that right?" Sasuke said softly as he closed the door smiling a little.

"I will beat you." Hinata whispered her eyes glaring at Sasuke's back.

* * *

><p><strong>The review button is screaming to be raped... just saying...<strong>


	10. Doors are open

**Hm. I wrote this chapter on my Iphone. . I'm not at all proud of it, so yeah.. horrible. Neji is OOC in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Hinata and the band were on a mountain; enjoying the view and the cool air. They were in Kohona it was nice and chilly for the month of October, the breeze sent out a nice chilly air. The clouds blocked the sun and everyone was having a nice time. They were looking at the big and bright town of Kohona everyone walking around and greeting each other; just like the town they lived in.<p>

"Lets eat" Temari said as she held the basket in her hand containing their lunch. The band had agreed that they would eat at the picnic tables that were set at the top of the mountains, or the carved heads of the past Hokages. The band then started setting up the table with no help from the cold wind. Hinata was patiently waiting for everyone to set up the table. Gaara sat next to her smiling as she snuggled closer into her long sleeved shirt. Gaara then wrapped his arms around her and held her cold soft hand.

"Its colder here than at home, I can't believe they postponed the competition this late." Gaara said softly to her. Hinata smiled and looked at the view with Gaara holding her. The rest of the band was trying to set up the lunch, but failed completely.

"I have my warmest winter clothes and it's still cold." Hinata said softly as she snuggled closer to Gaara as her cheek touched his.

"Thats what Temari said, she's going to go get warmer clothes with Neji, he seems to suffer more than us." Gaara chuckled as the couple both looked at the shivering Neji who just had jeans and a long sleeved shirt on as he shivered in the cold. Hinata giggled and snuggled closer to Gaara.

"And he's freezing, while Temari and I have someone to snuggle with." Gaara held her tighter as Neji tried to set up the picnic.

"How bout we call it quits and head back to the hotel." Kankuro said as he grabbed the food and utensils and placed them in the basket. Everyone agreed to the suggestion and they all hurried down to the hotel.

When they got back Neji was the first one on the bed covering up with a lot of blankets. Shivering and trying to thaw himself out. Temari and Hinata in the warm arms of their boyfriends.

"So Shika what did Itachi say about the contest?" Kankuro said as he sat on the floor drinking a bottle of beer.

"Well we have to spend about six maybe seven weeks here. Which is very troublesome. What's going to happen is that each genre of music will have a day to play their music. During that day the fans vote on their favorite bands. They eliminate five each day until there is one band left from that genre. After that they battle another set of bands with different genres. Five bands then three then the last one." Shikamaru said as he sighed his head resting on his hand.

"Wait I still don't get it..." Hinata said softly trying to wrap her head around the competition.

"let's see. Itachi being a great mastermind he is grabbed about one hundred twenty five bands. Twenty five bands play each day of the week during this week got it?" he said as Hinata nodded her head. "each of those one hundred twenty five bands are categorized into five genres, metal, Scremo, Pop rock, rap rock, and goth metal. Each genre getting twenty five bands this week and next week twenty then fifteen and so on until there is only one band in that category left. After that the one band goes on and plays against the top band from each genre, then the judges vote the winner. Get it now Hinata? Oh, and it seems that Itachi got the tour wrong. We play all around the five great nations if we win. No pressure." Shikamaru said as he tried to explain it much more easier. Hinata nodded and smiled.

"I get it now...sort of." she said feeling the pressure she thenwent to her cousin.

"Ne? Neji were going to go shop gonna go?" the cute cousin said as she went to put her little jacket on then Gaaras rather big jacket to keep her warm.

"Yes," he replied as he took Kankuros jacket, so he wouldn't freeze.

"We Will be back don't wait up!" Temari said as they went to the mall.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, I mean we need new songs. I got a new one I wrote, maybe we can practice that if we make it to the next round" Neji told his cousin and band mate as they arrived in a shop for Neji. Neji went straight to the winter clothes getting whatever looked and felt warm while the other two sat on a nearby bench. Suddenly a girl with brown hair in two neat buns came towards the girls and Neji smiling at them.<p>

"Do you need any help?" she asked softly. Giving a nice smile through her pink lips. As soon as she spoke Neji stood wide in shock staring at the girl.

"Nuh-uh" he mumbled still staring at the girl. It was odd to find him fumbling with his words and staring at such a pretty girl.

"Hm. Okay then, well if you need me my name is Tenten" she said smiling. Temari then giggled and went to see Neji.

"Come on Love let's go try on these clothes." Temari said as she dragged the drooling Neji to the dressing room. Hinata looked at the girl known as Tenten her face falling as she heard Temaris words.

"Ne Tenten-chan? Do you like my Ni-San? I mean you only met him for five minutes." Hinata gave a chuckle. Tenten blushed and nodded.

"Y-yeah." she stuttered

"Hm well come to our show on Friday and vote for us; and I'll get you a date with him." Hinata said as she laughed.

"Well seems like he got his stuff see ya!" Hinata said as they left.

-

"Okay heres what I got so far for the song and beware I'm horrible at singing." said Neji as he started to play his acoustic.

"It might be hard to understand. I'll show the world who you really are. So just step aside.  
>So let this be the beginning. The time of liars and thieves is descending.<br>And let this be your warning, the path of the wretched is burning.

I thought I knew you now you can't save your name. (We won't follow the deceiver)  
>Don't try to silence my words with your lies. (We won't follow the deceiver)<p>

What were you searching for when you stabbed me in the back?  
>What were you lying for when we gave you all you had?"<p>

Neji sang his best as he stopped everyone nodded.

"That's all I got any Ideas?" he asked. Everyone thought for a few seconds. Hinata then realized that the song was about Sasuke betraying the band it was sort of a hate song.

"How about this 'I finally see that you've fallen away from the bond that we had I fear it won't be the same.'" said Shikamaru tiredly already knowing the reason why Neji wrote the song. Hinata quickly wrote down the lyrics smiling brightly.

" Okay my turn. 'I thought I knew you but you threw it away. Now you're dead to me'" the petite indigo haired girl.

"It sounds good maybe add something like fuck you!" Temari said giving a smirk.

The band then shot our ideas to the new song. They would defiantly be ready in a week.**  
><strong>


	11. Your Call

"Hello?" a voice so strong and stern said over the phone. The other person on the line had concluded that it was Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father. Sasuke gave a gulp he had to do this if he didn't he would surely lose Hinata. It has been a week since he left Suna and from being so far away from her he knew for sure that he didn't want to lose her. He still wanted her to be his girlfriend; he wanted a long distance relationship with her no matter what he wanted to talk to her each and every day just to tell her that he loves her.

"Hey Hiashi, may I please speak to Hinata? I want to apologize to her on something I... May I please talk to her?" He had asked, Sasuke was surely scared of the Hyuuga male he was cold and mean. He knew that Hiashi was just as protective as Neji maybe even more. When Hiashi found out that the two were dating he nearly killed him. Sasuke wondered what he would do now that he left, probably kill him TWICE?

"Sasuke, Hinata went to work I don't know when she will be back. She said she got a new schedule and wont be home until late tonight."

"Okay well, can you please tell her I called? I really need to apologize to her. Hiashi, I love you daughter. I didn't mean to move or do what I did."

"Sasuke," The Hyuuga male had asked Sasuke.

"Yes Hiashi?" Sasuke asked hopeful that Hinata was there at that moment.

"Please do not under any circumstances do you call my house. You had hurt my daughter too much. You just might give her false hope. Do not do that." He said sternly to the Uchiha male who was really caught off guard. The Uchiha was pretty much flabbergasted. His jaw all the way down to his feet. Shaking his head the dial tone went on as the male sat on his bed uable to speak. Hiashi was mean, but he would never want to see his children in pain. Sasuke knew for sure that Hinata was hurt that he left, or she was devastated for what he had done. Sasuke felt sad; he did not want Hinata to be hurt because of him.

The next day had passed and Sasuke knew he would not give up in Hinata even if it meant calling everyday just to speak to her and Sasuke had done that. He called everyday, Hanabi answered the first day only saying a brief "Oh, she went to Shikamarus house". Neji answered the next day giving him a whole speech on how much he did not want to be his friend and how badly he hurt his little sister. Then it went back to Hiashi, Hanabi and Neji it was never her.

A month had passed and Sasuke still called, but someone else had answered.

"Hello?" the voice was deep and smooth of course it was a males voice. Sasuke could not believe it was he dreaming? Did Hinata give up on him that easily?

"Y-yeah... Uhm... Hinata is she there?" The Uchiha male asked as he stood in is room really confused, yet the male was clearly jealous.

"Yeah shes here, but shes in the other room. Hold on! HINATAAAAA! Phone call! Get out of the bathroom Sexay Laday!" the man over the phone had shouted at her. Sasuke glared at the phone was this guy serious? He wanted to punch something he was tat mad.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed over the phone. Oh, her soft sweet voice felt so good to his ears, but he could not speak . Just by hearing her voice he was paralyzed. Damn.

"I... Uh... Hinata... Um. We. Its me." Sasuke had said, but he couldn't bear to say his name he knew he had betrayed her and he did not want to give up just yet.

"Oh... Shino-kun! When are you planning too visit Kiba and I? We both miss you and what about your girlfriend? I'm sure Kiba and I will love to go out with you too! You two would love it here and my father has been expecting you to be here by now." What? Are her and this Kiba person going out? Did she move on and he didn't? Sasuke was surely confused and Hinata had mistook him from a Shino fellow he had never met and it seemed like all three of them know Hinata very well. Had he missed that much of Hinatas life that he does not know these two people? Disappointed, Sasuke had hung up the phone and leaned against his door sliding down as he sat with his legs pointed to the East side of his room. The young Uchiha male was broken.

* * *

><p>Hinata knew the voice as she had heard it. She just did not want to believe who was on the other line. She just blocked the person out of her life and she did not know what to say. So she decided just to pretend that he was one of her friends. She was fighting her tears as well as the urge to tell him how much she misses him and to ask why he left with his family, but she did not have the guts. When she heard the dial tone she cried her tears were covering her whole face and her friend watched her not knowing what to do. He had known the situation for a while and he knew that they still deeply cared about one another, but he didn't know how to handle the situation. Kiba came to the conclusion that they both wanted to remember and still be together, but it was an outside force that caused them to be apart yet still keep the together. Music.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okayyyy... SO This chapter was done on a plane going to phoenix from philly. ugh and i had a 9ish hoour flight before hand, but i wanted tot give you guys something to read. im tired and yeah, but enjoy and please dont get that mad at me. :D I went to Rome to see the first Native american to become a saint! kay bai<strong>


	12. Authors Note VERY IMPORTANT!

Hello TallyMai here! ^-^

I've been super busy…with school and now that school is finally over I have to go to college now. :( But any who… I am somewhat free this summer and I wish to continue writing. I know I have not been posting any updates for most if not all my Fics and I know I have been creating new ones and that sucks cause I know you want updates. I have decided that I will not posting any more new Fics until I've finished at least three of my current ones. I also want to say… Thank you for everyone who still reads and I hope you guys continue to read because I have not given up on any of my Fics. Please if you could go to my profile and let me know which of the 12 Stories that you wish to see more of this summer. Thank you!


	13. Thinking about

**I dont own the song. **

* * *

><p>"Take another drink of water you might go dry." he told her as he gave her a bottle of water and she happily accepted. The two were in the forest taking having a picnic together and Gaara was currently teaching her how to scream. She told him that she wanted to learn because during the contest she had not seen any girl scream only sing so she had thought that it would add points in their score if the judges heard her scream. She drunk the water and then leaned down on the blanket they had brought; surprisingly it was a nice day in Kohona it was neither windy or super cold which shocked her because she was getting used to the cold. It was warm enough to wear a long sleeved shirt over a jacket and still be extra Suna warm. Gaara followed her and laid next to her after moving their basket out of the way. He took her hand in his and looked up at the sky enjoying the bright blueness it had.<p>

"I can't believe that we made it to the fourth round, but most of the songs we played are old ones." she finally said as she turned on her side to look at Gaara. One thing Hinata had noticed about her boyfriend was that he always thought about different possibilities for any situation and then he would speak about it once the thought process was gone.

"We should be finished with the one we are working on now and everyone memorized their parts so we could practice at the studio."He replied, each of the bands had a studio assigned for each genre of music. During their three week stay in Kohona they still haven't been to the studio and they haven't met any other bands either. Alive was a close knitted group that never really enjoyed talking to people so they all decided to just stay in their apartment that Itachi had given to the bands that are still in the contest that were from great distances like Suna.

"We can practice after Nejis date!" Hinata said as she gave a small giggle. During their last show Tenten had actually showed up and everyone was surprised she did. After the show the two started talking and with Hinata's help they agreed to go on a date on Tenten's day off which was today. Hinata was jumping for joy because she thought that the two brunettes were actually cute together. Hinata's next mission was to find Kankuro a girlfriend.

"How about we start to write a new song?" Gaara asked as he sat up from the ground and crossed his legs grabbing his guitar that was set in the grass. He propped it up on his lap and started plucking strings to warm up. Hinata followed his actions and sat up crossing her legs sitting parallel to her boyfriend.

"I'm still trying to find lyrics so if you want you can add what you want. I came up with the melody when I was thinking about my mom, but the words aren't coming to me yet." he said as he started to play the song, Hinata clearly enjoying the tune it gave out. He then started to sing, Hinata closed her eyes and loved how Gaaras voice was low and calming when it needed to be and she had to agree with everyone Gaaras voice did compliment her own voice perfectly.

"I believe its time for me to move forward. So this time I'll make you proud, proud of who you raised up. Come back, so I can say thank you for this." he sang softly skipping some parts because they didn't have any lyrics yet.

"I hope, I hope you smile as you look down on me, I hope you smile." She added softly as Gaara stopped playing and looked at his girlfriend. He then wrote her line in his leather bound book he had brought just in case she did a miracle like she just did. He smiled and they continued to sing together occasionally adding lyrics here and there.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was currently in his living room laying down on the couch, the band had decided that today would be their lazy day meaning that they kept away from everyone so he decided to stay home and do nothing. He guessed that Naruto was with his parents eating ramen or something; Sakura was finishing up on her homework and Sai was probably out painting god knows where. His father had gone to the office and Itachi was currently planning the next round with his colleges. It was just him and his mom today which he was perfectly fine with because he was a mommas boy after all. Mikoto then walked into the living room and watched her son as he was looking at his phone.<p>

"Sasuke, do you want to go to the store with me?" the Uchiha female asked Sasuke who just looked up from his phone and nodded.

"Sounds fun, I'll go get my shoes." he said as he walked up to his room to get his shoes and socks. Sasuke had realized that he hasn't spent time with his mother ever since the battle of the bands started and it was bugging him because he would talk to her every day about whatever he did that day so he decided to go with her to the store and maybe help out with dinner. They then started to walk to the store which wasn't that far, he had to say that his mom looked very beautiful and was happy that she was his mother. Her eyes were black and her hair was long and shiny perfectly framing her flawless face which was quite surprising due to her working as a police officer for fifteen years. For a forty three year old his mom did not look like her age.

"So hows everything going?" She asked her son as they continued on their journey to the grocery store.

"Its fine, we made it to the fourth round and we should be having our show on Thursday. That should go well because we actually came up with some new songs that Sakura wrote." he replied as the made it into the store. Mikoto grabbed a cart and started to push it as they went into the produce section.

"Go and get some tomatoes, Okka, Nori, and Cabbage. I'll be in the meat section okay?" Mikoto told her son as she pointed at the produce. Sasuke nodded as she pushed her cart to the meat section a few isles away. Sasuke quickly grabbed what was told taking his time on getting the tomatoes, because he wanted each one to be perfect because he knew that they were meant for him. He realized that the okka was no where to be seen so he decided to continue to find his mother and find it later. Sasukes phone buzzed in his pocket and he quickly got it out holding the rest of the items in his left hand. It was Sakura.

_Naurto wants to have a band meeting later, just thought I'd let you know because he forgot to include you in the group message. _He read as he looked down the isle next to him, but his mom was no where to be seen. With his thumb he decided to message her back.

_Thanks for letting me kno. Im guessing at his house? I'll head over there after dinner. _Sasuke replied the placed it back in his pocket going to the next isle he went down it only to find the okka, he grabbed the biggest bag and continued to find his mother.

"Oh! Its nice to see you again!" He heard his mother say and paused, probably for a hug or something, cooly he walked over to his mother not really caring about the person she was interacting with, probably one of her old co-workers. His phone buzzed again as he took it out of his picket only to find that Naruto texted him about the band meeting that evening.

"Mom, I couldn't find the nori." he proclaimed out loud only to look up from his phone to see the lovely and beautiful Hinata in his eyes with a very bored Gaara.

* * *

><p>After an hour the couple had gotten a text message from Temari, telling them both to go get some ingredients for a pot roast she would be cooking for dinner. They had agreed and headed to the supermarket closest to their apartment. The two walked hand in hand with Gaara holding his guitar on his shoulder and the empty picnic basket with his free hand. Once in the store they headed straight towards the meat section for the roast; a woman with dark hair came towards both of them and gave Hinata a hug causing them both to let go of each others grasp.<p>

"Its nice to see you again" the woman exclaimed as she gave the Hyuuga a hug. Hinata was blushing bright red, but still managed to give the strange woman a hug.

"Mom, I couldn't find the nori." another voice came out only to reveal that it was Ssuke Uchiha. Gaara glared at the male before him and vise versa.

"Nice to see you too, Mikoto." Hinata said softly, who was quite embarrassed with the encounter. Mikoto then looked at Gaara with a wondering eye and Hinata grabbed his hand once again to show that they were together. Gaara smirked at Sasuke just as Hinata grabbed his hand.

"Grocery shopping as well? How do you like Kohona? Its much different from Suna isn't it? Did you make it to the fourth round too?" She said trying to get her son and the red head male to stop glaring at each other.

"Yes, It is nice. Neji almost freezed the first week we were here. Its different, but I think we could handle it until it is due for us to leave. Actually, we did; we are actually on the process of finishing a song and writing one." she said quietly to the older woman.

"Hello I'm Mikoto, this brat is my son, Sasuke!" Sasuke's mother said as she hit her son on the back of the head allowing the two boys to stop glaring and the other with a mild headache. Although, Gaara hated Sasuke, he couldn't be rude to the nice woman who obviously knew Hinata.

"I am Gaara, meet you Mikoto-san and Sasuke and I have met already." Gaara said as he gave her a polite bow. Mikoto was astonished to be talking to such a polite male; she blushed a little. Her son glared at her then rolled his eyes and continued his glare at the man in front of him. Hinata looked at her watch and gasped.

"Ah, Um, Mikoto, I'm sorry to keep our meeting short, but we are late. We were both suppose to bring food to our friend and we are late. We have to go, if we don't give that to her she will kill us." Hinata said quickly as Gaara nodded assuring the older woman.

"Aw really? Well, make sure to tell Neji and Shikamaru that I said hi and I still think about them. And make sure that you all come over for dinner sometime, I'll make sure Itachi will call you for dinner sometime." The older woman said as Hinata nodded and they continued to walk down the isle to find ingredients for Temari. Hinata was relieved to leave; not because she saw Mikoto, but because she still felt weird around Sasuke, after four rounds she finally seen him. He still gave her the same look ever since he'd left; even though, it he was glaring at Gaara most of the time. Hinata shook it off and smiled at Gaara because he was the one she was with and she knew she couldn't bother her mind about Sasuke. Maybe, just maybe she would take up Mikoto's offer. Once getting Temaris stuff and to the apartment; the two were able hang out and work on the song. Most of the song involved screaming, but with the help of Gaara they some how created chorus which they both liked.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it Happy late birthday Hinata! First person to guess the song Gaara and Hinata sang gets an invisible cookie! Just Guess! <strong>

** Any suggestions/comments/ideas/thoughts? Let me know!****  
><strong>


End file.
